Trash & Treasure: The Children
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: While Sesshomaru fights to make the past safe for the family he desperatly wants to claim kagome waits in her time raising her twin children who seem to have a few intersting tricks of their own. I Only Own my Original Charecters. M for later chapters
1. Twin Power

Sesshomaru faced the young boy in front of him, and looked beyond the child to the golem waiting just behind.

"Will you attack a child Lord Sesshomaru? I know how you value human life now, I am extremely disappointed by your weakness."

Sesshomaru said nothing simply reached for Tokijin's sheath and placed a hand on the sword that resided inside.

"Kohaku, I may have underestimated Sesshomaru, looks like you will get to fight after all."

Kohaku nodded and ran at Sesshomaru his weapon at the ready beside him, but he was used to Inuyasha's fighting and mistook Sesshomaru as being weaker then he truly is. Just as Kohaku thought he would land a blow Sesshomaru drew the sword from Tokijin's sheath sliced the boy right up the middle then conked him on the head with the end of the sword. Naraku's golem didn't get a chance to see much at all because half a second after he hit the boy Sesshomaru shot the other sword out of Tensaiga's scabbard and shot right through him killing Naraku's view of Sesshomaru and Kohaku's body. As he lifted the boy to his shoulder he realized he would need to clean up a few messes in this time before he could claim his family, he only hoped it didn't take long.

Kagome worked harder everyday to keep up the pretense of normality for her children, her sweet little twins who were growing in strength and intelligence everyday, they far surpassed other one and a half year old babies, they would be walking very soon Kagome was sure. Michi already stood, always with a hand on Emiko's shoulder for balance, it made him look like he was protecting her, It made Kagome happy to see her children like that, and also sad how much it reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Michi and Emiko were very used to Kagome's schedule by now but she happened to have a day off so they got to spend time with mommy, Kagome smiled down at happy little Emiko and aloof as ever Michi, he only broke his façade when she sat down on the floor with them, that's when a huge smile spread across his face that rivaled Emiko's. Kagome laughed at the beauty of her children, thanks to there father they were inhumanly beautiful, and thanks to her they looked human enough to pass as slightly above normal in her time.

She threw them both in the air one after the other and quickly caught them in a shield of her power she had been working on, it had the perfect mix of her power and Sesshomaru's poison to protect them from harm but also assure the shield itself didn't harm them. This had recently become the twins very favorite game, beside playing patty cake with each other, they continued playing for an hour or so, then Kagome put them in high chairs to eat. She gave Emiko a bowel of bananas and Michi some peaches to tide them over while she cut up some meat for them, she still couldn't get over how much they loved raw meat, she knew it was because they were demon but it grossed her out to feed still bleeding meat to her angelic babies. When she turned around to put the plates in front of them she was shocked at what she saw, Emiko was using whips of poison to pass her bananas to Michi, and Michi was using what looked like Miko power to give Emiko his peaches, how he was using it without purifying himself Kagome couldn't explain, she quickly feed the children, dressed them and rushed off to the office they were born in.

She knew one day her children might present gifts like their father had but she had no idea they could possibly be at all like her, let alone that is would be Michi, he looked so like Sesshomaru, except for having her eyes, Kagome was sure he would be like his father in all things. Fate it seems was not done twirling Kagome around it's little finger, but without Sesshomaru to depend on for support, Kagome wasn't sure she could handle much more.


	2. Rin

Kagome had to buy a special bike with child seats for twins and Rin rode her own bike right alongside them. Kagome kept flicking her eyes back to look at her little ones when ever she had to stop, they sat there holding hands, Emiko's eye's were closed but Michi was ever watchful. Kagome was worried they would do something to draw attention to them all, and she couldn't afford that. As soon as she got them to the building and was ordered the secretary to ring the doctors, the children were seen to in no time.

"Kagome nice to see you again."

"Hello Mai how are the children?"

"will you ever speak like a Lady?"

"Only if I ever go back to the past, now about the children."

"Yes, yes straight to business as always. Michi does not have Miko power."

"But I saw him."

"We think we have that figured out."

"Well tell me already."

"Emiko has Miko powers and Michi has poison like his father, but they share."

"Share? What are you talking about?"

"Emiko likes to play with the poison, and Michi thinks the Miko power is more practical, So they share power. It has to be through some kind of physical bond, and I'll admit this is where they had us stumped, until we saw them in action."

"Saw them in action, you mean, they did is again?"

"Yes they were curious about some of our equipment and they wanted to play with it so…"

Kagome quickly interrupted.

"How is it you always know what they are thinking or feeling?"

"We have a demon here with the gift of reading minds, now as I was saying…"

"There are demons who can do that?"

Kagome interrupted again, Mai sighed and answered her.

"Of course even your little ones have a form of that ability. Now…"

"What? The twins can read minds?"

"Yes,"

Mai said a bit exasperated.

"They have a form of the ability, they can share their thought with each other, probably with you as well if they really tried. Now do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yes of course I'm sorry."

Kagome muttered already floored by what her children could do, she wasn't sure she could handle more.

"They bite the palms of there hands, it makes them bleed and completes a connection between the two they use it to exchange thoughts and to boost each others powers."

"Shouldn't the Miko power hurt them?"

"No oddly enough your children are not harmed by this Miko power at all."

"So I don't have to be careful with them?"

"Oh yes you do, your Miko power is very strong and undiluted, Emiko's is strong as well but diluted the Poison and her demonic aura."

"Oh I see."

Kagome was very relived that she didn't have to worry her children were purifying themselves.

"Actually I don't think you really do see what this means."

"Huh?"

"You can't stay here with them, if they go to a human school they are bound to draw attention, we can not risk being exposed."

"Well that's still a few years off."

"The sooner you leave the better, I am sorry as soon as you are ready you need to return."

Kagome was pale with shock and looked a little like she might be sick so little Rin patted her knee.

"Rin and Lady Kagome will return to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No."

Kagome whispered.

"He doesn't want me back, but it looks like we will return to the Feudal Era soon."

Rin collected the twins and put them in their seats while Kagome got some water, she seemed very out of it and Rin was worried, But Kagome had powers to keep her safe so everything was bound to turn out ok. At least that's what Rin thought, she was so busy watching Kagome that she forgot to watch the road, and she never saw the car coming at them.

Kagome looked back at Rin to send her a reassuring smile, she realized things had to be hard on the poor girl her whole life changed when she went back to the well only to find a note saying Sesshomaru wanted her to stay in this time. The problem was when she looked back she saw a taxi speeding toward them, it would easily miss her and the Twins but poor Rin was trailing behind and the car wasn't slowing. Kagome screamed and Rin looked up just as the front bumper came in contact with her bike, the look of fear and shock on her face tore at Kagome's heart because she knew there was nothing she could do.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, it had been a full year since he had begun this war with Naraku but since Kagome wasn't collecting jewel shards Naraku had almost a full jewel, minus the pieces around Kagome's neck, which made him to strong for Sesshomaru alone. He was unsure of his ability to win for the first time in his long life. Sesshomaru gave the smallest sigh and looked down at the boy sleeping nearby, he had intended to return the child to the demon hunter once he had saved him but Kohaku insisted upon fighting beside Sesshomaru to try and balance out the blood on his hands.

"Adding more blood will not make this child feel any better."

"I can not return to my sister, or my village, until I kill the creature who forced me to kill my family."

Sesshomaru had no idea the little human was still awake.

"You may sleep child, This Sesshomaru will allow no harm to befall you."

"I know, I just can't sleep."

Kohaku said as he sat up hugging his knees to his chest he pressed his forehead onto his knees.

"How will we defeat him?"

"This Sesshomaru will make a plan."

"What if he gets the rest of the shards?"

"He can not, This Sesshomaru knows they are safe and Naraku will never reach them, not in five hundred years."

Sesshomaru said with a small smile at his private joke, but secretly he was just as worried as the boy, unless they came across some powerful weapon, he wasn't sure how they would defeat Naraku.


	3. Twins in action Kagome in pain

AN: Thank you evreyone for reading, also if you are new to the series please read the first story One Mans Trash is Another's Treasure. Reviews are very much apreciated, I mean seriously this is all I do now write this story and wait for reivews. ^.^

Kagome had her face in her hands and she was crying her eyes out as people screamed all around her, she covered her twins to keep them from seeing anymore of what must be a gruesome scene. That's when she felt Michi bite her, but she was to far gone with her grief to look up, Rin had been like a daughter to her. Kagome gasped when she heard a small firm voice in her mind.

'Why are you crying we made everything ok'

Some how she just knew it was the twins, but the voice was strange, they spoke as one, she heard the light sweet voice of Emiko layered under the slightly deeper calmer voice of Michi.

"What?"

One word of shock and surprise was all Kagome could manage, and then she saw a picture in her mind, it was her own memory of the car hitting Rin's bike, but there was a new element to it, a bubble shield of pink around the child, and a thin barrier of poison between her and the car. That made Kagome yank her head up and twirl around, instinctively keeping her bitten arm within Michi's hand. There stood a very frightened looking Rin, completely unharmed reaching her arms up to Kagome, who swiftly lifted her up with her free arm. The car that had almost hit her was missing most of it's front end but Rin's bike was completely mangled and pressed up underneath the cars front tires. However it was everyone's reaction that worried Kagome, most were running around like chickens without a head but a few were staring gape mouthed right at Rin, and she knew they had seen. She did the only thing she could turned to her bike threw Rin in the basket and peddled away as fast as she could, for most humans this amount of weight on the bike would make it impossible to ride but Kagome was used to it. 'Guess I can thank Inuyasha for something.' she thought sarcastically, then pushed the thought from her mind, refusing to think badly of the dead Inuyasha was a little messed up in his head but that was from his hard life, and a messed up love, it was Naraku's fault he had gone over the edge it was with Naraku that the guilt lie and that was were Kagome would keep it.

She got them home without incident despite Rin crying a little for her lost bike, thankfully Sesshomaru had taught Rin to never throw fits. She took the children inside and lay them all down for naps because she was in no condition to care for them right now, then she went into her bedroom, which used to be the guestroom but since it was smaller then her old room all her things were moved in here while Rin shared her old room across the hall with the twins. Kagome curled up on the bed she shared so few but wonderful nights with the man she loved, and she cried until she fell asleep. After that she fell deeper into routine her heart wasn't in anything she spent her days at school, then work, then caring for her children. She never once slacked in her duties to her family but everyone saw her glazed over look of pain and the tears that filled her eyes whenever she looked at any of the children, especially Michi. Kagome's ojiisan thought it would be best to keep her away from the children until she was better, but when they tried Kagome surprised them all by getting so angry she shot whips of poison from her fingertips and melting several books, pictures, and a doorknob, afterward Kagome was very apologetic and once again feel into her depression The next thing they tried was limiting how much she saw Michi, this however didn't work either as soon as they tried to separate the two children a purple bubble surrounded them and it stung when they touched it, so they waited till the children slept and moved them then. Emiko awoke bereft of Michi and she let out a high pitched wail, every human was forced to cover their ears and a window broke from the sheer force of her voice, and Michi melted a hole in the wall of the room he was locked in to return to Emiko. After that one child was always awake while the other one slept, and Kagome was more watchful of her family around the children, but the family gave up because they couldn't afford to fix anymore things the three of them broke. During all this Rin was trying to deal with nightmares brought on by her accident, she woke almost every night crying and begging to go home, she whimpered Sesshomaru's name the few hours she did sleep and the twins were upset by her behavior.

One day Emiko bit Rin and while she was complaining Michi placed one hand over the bite and his other hand automatically locked with Emiko's.

'What's wrong?'

They asked in the creepy double tenor voice they had.

"Are YOU talking to Rin?"

The child asked bewildered looking at the smiling Emiko and calm Michi.

'Yes, you cry and whimper a lot, why?'

Rin played with the grass with her free hand averting taking her eye's off the sweet innocence in the looks of the twins. They sat below the God tree, bark had grown over the burn mark of Inuyasha and Kikyou, but there was still a smell of fire about the tree.

"I miss Lord Sesshomaru, I miss my home."

'Sesshomaru is our father?'

It was Emiko's voice alone now, she asked questions while Michi analyzed the information.

"Yes."

'Your home is were?'

"Through the well over there."

Rin pointed to the bone eaters well, but the children seemed very confused by this.

'If you would let us see it would be a lot easier.'

Michi stated simply.

"Um, Rin can't take you there."

'We want to see your memories silly.'

Emiko said giggling out loud in her crisp bubbly voice.

'We just feel it is not right to look without asking first.'

Rin nodded her head still not completely understanding, then a wave of memories hit her, starting with the hospital when Kagome made the blood bound with Rin and continuing from there to encompass all that had happened to her until this very moment. The memories ran through twice the second time more slowly, and pausing on certain memories, like ones with Sesshomaru and Kagome, and they went over the look of the past many times examining each picture and how to access this home through the well. Rin could feel the difference between them in her mind, Emiko wanted to look at all the happy memories of Sesshomaru and Kagome together, while Michi wanted to examine terrains and learn new things, all in all it was a creepy experience.

"Why didn't you look at all Rin's memories? You could see Lord Sesshomaru in action, or see more of home."

'We can only see memories you gained after sharing a bond with mother.'

They said in unison, then Michi's face scrunched up a little and he run through the memories once more so quickly Rin thought she would be sick, he paused it on her memory of the fight. He watched it slowly examining all the moves.

'Why do you withhold the memory of how the fight ends?'

Emiko asked.

"It is not something you wish to see, and defiantly something Rin wishes she didn't remember."

Both children looked at Rin curiously then they thanked her for the memories of there father and broke the connection with her, still holding each others hands. Rin had the feeling she had been let out of the conversation and she wandered over to the well looking over it's edge wishing she could go home, and wishing Kagome would go with her.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku were on a trip to Wolf country, Sesshomaru would enlist the help of the prince and with a second at his side, Sesshomaru would ask the council to join him against Naraku, if it came to it Sesshomaru would entice them with the jewel shard he had taken from Kohaku. He wanted this fight over and done with he had already lost to much time with his children, Sesshomaru tried sometimes to imagine what they looked like but he just couldn't picture them. They just wouldn't be real to him until he held them in his own arm, and saw them with his own eyes. Sesshomaru was filled with rage at Naraku for keeping him from his children, and Kagome, now that she was gone Sesshomaru felt her absence in every aspect of his life. Rin had laid the ground work creating a spot for herself in Sesshomaru's heart, accepting her as different from other humans made it that much easier for Kagome to become a part of his life, and Sesshomaru thought of Rin as is eldest child. He heaved a small sigh and moved even faster, he was moments from the wolf prince and by now Koga would know of his presence.

Koga was snuggled deep into his den inside the cave, hidden from view of the other men so he could have plenty of time alone with his new mate, when suddenly his men howled for attention.

"Someone is in your land."

"Our land."

Koga said with a smile, but then he was all business.

"It's Sesshomaru, what could he want here?"

"I guess you will have to go see."

Koga smiled again looking down at Jasmine her glorious body was naked beside him yellow hair flowing to her knees, he was desperately tempted to return to bed with her, but another warning howl signaled Sesshomaru was getting very close. Koga growled and yanked himself away from the delicious temptation Jasmine's body presented him, he dressed fast and rushed out of the cave to meet Sesshomaru on the ground away from his cave and the woman he held dear.


	4. Wolf country

Koga had waited mere moments before Sesshomaru and the unknown human boy were upon him, Koga's guard stood just behind him, none of them wished to seem threatening but they had to be careful Koga had just become there Lord.

Sesshomaru felt the tension in the air as gracefully stepped off his cloud and landed on the ground, Young Kohaku had been crouched behind him and jumped into the air landing already in his fighting stance, his hand a half inch away from his weapon. The wolves instantly reacted to this crouching close to the ground and letting a snarl rip from there mouths.

"Kohaku, remember yourself. The boy is no threat, he has lived a life of violence and he forgets his place as a subordinate to This Sesshomaru."

Koga waved his hand and the wolves instantly righted themselves which Kohaku slowly mimicked, remembering the lessons his new Lord had given him about how to act in the presence of higher ranking demons.

"You have taken a new human, be careful, some may take all these humans as a sign of weakness."

"It would seem you have recently mated, This Sesshomaru congratulates you."

Koga stood a little taller, pride in his new status filling him.

"News has reached our den that your heir has been born, twins at that. The Wolves extend our congratulations to you as well."

Sesshomaru nodded, now that formalities were out of the way he intended to get to business.

"Who is your mate?"

Sesshomaru had been attempting to avoid this question, he knew the wolf had feelings toward Kagome and he didn't wish to anger him, but this could possibly gain him an advantage.

"You care for a human named Kagome, This Sesshomaru has yet to mate her but the intent is there, she has bore the west full blood heirs, it is this Sesshomaru's choice to bring this strength to the west."

Koga looked Sesshomaru in the eye he had but one question to ask, he wasn't sure Sesshomaru would answer, but whether or not Koga would support the union depended greatly upon the answer. So he signaled his men to leave, they hesitated knowing full well the danger Sesshomaru could present, so Koga made a compromise that would please all.

"Men take our young guest, Kohaku to the den and make sure he is feed well."

Sesshomaru gave the boy a small nod of approval and Kohaku took off with the wolves heading back toward the den.

"There is only one important question, you may not want to answer due to your pride and your station, but it is obvious you need the help of the wolves or you wouldn't be here. So I suggest you decide to tell me the truth, because she is my friend, if it wasn't for Kagome I would not have the woman I love. Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru allowed his majestic eyes to slip away from Koga's determined ones for a few moments as he answered, his eyes fixed on a point beyond the wolf, in the direction of the well.

"She took my whole world and shook it to pieces with her smile, her eye's light my soul on fire, her compassion could drown this Sesshomaru easily, fate twists her life in many crazy directions, yet she takes it all in stride and carves out the best life she can. Kagome changes everything she touches for the better, including this Sesshomaru's life, land, family, and heart. No one has every loved anything as much as this Sesshomaru loves Kagome. You said she is your friend, that she helped you, that is believable Kagome can not stop herself from helping others, but now she needs your help, as does this Sesshomaru. Kagome has returned to her village far away, this Sesshomaru wishes to retrieve her as well as my offspring, however Naraku is far to great a threat for this Sesshomaru to risk his family."

Koga believed what the Taiyoukia said simply because how broken he looked each time he said Kagome's name he also now understood why the lord had come to him.

"You wish the wolves to fight beside you, this is agreed to of course, but even together we may not be able stop that bastard."

"This Sesshomaru intends to involve the council."

"I already brought it up they have already discarded him as a threat."

"He is stronger now, as is your influence now that you are officially the wolves Lord, and this Sesshomaru will second the request."

"What are we waiting for then let's go get that half breed bastard."

Kagome had been basically dead in her skin for two weeks, finally one day Michi and Emiko couldn't take it anymore, Michi bit his mother and slapped his own bleeding hand over the wound, his hand clasped with Emiko's.

'Mommy, why have you left us?'

Kagome's head lifted slightly at the sound of Emiko's bubbly voice full of sadness.

"Mommy is right here I haven't gone anywhere."

Her answer was automatic and she tried to shake her arm out of Michi's reach, but he stubbornly held on. The twins didn't feel the need to be as tentative in their mother's mind, so Michi didn't even ask before he reached into her memories and pulled up the image of Rin in front of that car, then he put his own memory of how she had looked the last two weeks.

'How will you protect or care for us like this? You couldn't even help Rin-Chan.'

'Michi be nice to momma.'

Emiko said sternly, but Michi's harsh words had done their job, Kagome really looked at her babies for the first time since she had brought them home, she saw how sad they were, and how out of place they were in this time. Even little Rin who had the best chance of fitting in wished desperately to return home, Kagome knew she would have to be stronger to protect her broken little family in the feudal era. After all her twins were strong but the demons in the past were ruthless and tricky even the strongest demons got hurt.

"Thank you Michi-Tashio I needed that."

Kagome said and she lifted her children into her arms, wishing she could take away all the harshness from their world and let them just be innocent children, she knew that in all honesty they were just sweet curious babies at heart.


	5. A ragged army

AN: I gave the north a second son as a convenience, he won't be a big character I just needed the northern lord to have more action and the boy will be a companion for Kohaku, his name Yuji means courageous second son. I would like you all to answer a question in your reviews this chapter, which chrarecter do I do the best job representing, and who do I need to improve upon. BTW my next chapter will be posted some time after thanksgiving, I plan for it to be a very long so it may take a day or two to type up.

Sesshomaru looked at the thrown together group camped about him, Furitou respectfully denied to help Sesshomaru he had to tend the lands his fathers madness had allowed to slip away, and he had become the only Lord to take no mate but instead keep a harem of women he needed to please, the first to birth a son would become lady of his land. The northern Lord could not afford to involve himself many of his lands were being infested by parasite demons, killing off crops and making life for his human and demon workers all but impossible, so instead he sent to them his second born son Yuji to fight with them. Kaida of the east was very enthused to join this fight and match swords with a man even the great Sesshomaru could not defeat, despite her guards many protests she was right there with the rest crouched in a tree keeping look out, many of her men were with her always at arms near by, much to her disappointment. Sesshomaru asked Kohaku if he would prefer to fight along side his sister and her new family, or allow them to travel on their own trying to fight an impossible battle, now the demon hunter, monk, fox kit, and fire cat were among their party. Of course the wolves were also there, Koga had to fight against his new mate to make her stay behind while he and many of his men and wolves came with him to fight.

"Hi."

The demon slayer said from behind Sesshomaru.

"What do you require of This Sesshomaru."

"How did you manage to get Kohaku away without Naraku interfering?"

"This Sesshomaru switched sheathes for Tokijin and Tensaiga, Naraku believed the child was killed instead this Sesshomaru saved him and knocked him out. Once Naraku's golem was disposed of the jewel was easily removed from the boy's neck."

"Thank you."

It was all Sango could say as she looked over at her family, young Shippo who was planted face first into a berry bush, Miroku whose lecherous eye now never wandered from Sango's own body sat nearby watching the kits foolishness, and now Kohaku was playing with Kilala. Sesshomaru saw all this as well as the loving way Sango looked from the monk to the ring on her finger and back again, and Yuji looking at them all from the corner of his eye longingly, however the boys perfect posture never betrayed him. Sesshomaru knew it was often the fate of the second born to be more left out of the loving family, especially with the northern lord and lady who cared only for each other and saw children as a necessity to carry on their family name, but the child was well raised to never show any weakness or longing.

"Demon slayer."

"Yes my lord?"

Everyone had swiftly and voluntarily counted themselves as underlings of Lord Sesshomaru, coming to him for everything, Kaida of course was his second in command, but she yielded to him only because he was her senior in age and he had the loyalty of the group behind him.

"We will begin training tomorrow, today this Sesshomaru needs to see sparing matches to asses everyone's skill level. Match the boys Kohaku and Yuji together, their skill should be near equal."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

He thought about who else would be best to match knowing if he gave lose direction Kaida would see it as her job to finalize, and she did not always have the best judgment of ability, she simply wanted to see passionate bloody battles.

"Your family fights as a unit so you shall Battle Kaida together, even Shippo must contribute."

Sango looked about ready to protest about the boy's age so Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru's judgment, the boy is young but he is demon, and war cares not for age or innocence."

"He does not yet have the skill to fight at our level."

"If you are certain the kit lacks the skill this Sesshomaru will make his fight more simple, he shall spar with Jaken."

Sango looked a bit upset but she simply nodded, so Sesshomaru kicked Jaken away from him and forced him to Sango's side much to the toads displeasure.

"Finally the wolves shall fight Kaida's men, when the first battles are over the winners advance to further battles, this Sesshomaru wishes to know who is the best fighter here."

Sango nodded then hurried off to gather everyone together inside the practice ring that had been established, Sesshomaru leaned himself against a tree, he had not rested in several days due to his lack of solitude, he trusted all present here but not enough to go against his nature and sleep unprotected before them. a second later Sesshomaru realized Kohaku had come to him and was now crouched at his side.

"My fight is not until later, if you wish my Lord I would guard over you while you rest. If I am not being to presumptuous."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he realized he had come to enjoy the boy's company and due to the child's gratitude and loyalty Sesshomaru trusted him above all else here. 'Father your weakness for these lesser forms of life must be genetic for I find myself protective of yet another human, is this why you left me the sword that can heal them all? You knew if I would allow myself to be near one, humans would soften my heart, these creatures may be weak in form but they are very strong of will, loyalty, and heart, unlike most demons.' Sesshomaru felt no reason to answer Kohaku he simply closed his eyes and he could immediately hear Kohaku lower into a half crouch and placed a hand upon his weapon, watching over Sesshomaru more diligently then any other would have.

Kagome woke the morning after she was chewed out by her own child and knew her life had to change, she fed her three children and rushed off to school with new vigor not only studying her class work but in her free time reading up on meditation, fighting, weapons, and feudal era legends. Once she got home she played with the children for an hour or so then placed them all down for a nap, as soon as she was sure they were asleep Kagome went down to the empty shed in the yard and began her meditation, after that she woke the children fed them a quick snack, bathed them and left them in her mothers care as she went off to work. Once she had finished her rigorous hours at the resturant doing anything from taking orders to taking out the trash Kagome got home in time to help the little ones brush their teeth and then she tucked each and every one into bed.

"Don't worry Mommy is not going anywhere anymore."

She said as she kissed Michi and Emiko on the head then she moved away from the crib the twins shared and walked over to Rin who got Kagome's old bed.

"Hey, don't be so sad, we will be heading back home as soon as we can."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"Will Rin see Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome cringed, she couldn't hurt this child who had such a harsh life already, but she also couldn't lie to her.

"I can't say that for sure, it is up to him."

Rin nodded and turned over on her side, she slept the same way every night with her face out towards the well and it made Kagome's heart constrict painful to think how hurt she would be when she grew older and realized her idol had abandoned her with the rest of them.

When she had taken a shower and changed into more appropriate clothing Kagome snuck outside once again and moved into the trees nearby, she began to work long and hard into the night every night without anyone ever seeing her. Then it was off for a few hours sleep before she got up and did it all over again, except on days she had off of school or work when she split the extra time between her other activities. Of course giving the majority of the time to her children, but also adding extra hours of meditation and her time in the wood, it was a rigorous schedule and most would not be able to keep it up, Kagome however was determined, she would take her children back to their home time.


	6. Big changes

The first battle was Shippo vs. Jaken, Sango stood at the edge of the practice circle, her hand tight on her Hiraikotsu ready to squish the little toad if things got out of hand. Shippo knew Sango and Miroku were worried he would not be able to win, but he was certain he could do it. '_I may be small and young but I can take this smelly old toad_.' Shippo reached into his pocket and brought out his little top.

"Why must I fight this child my Lord? He thinks we are playing games, look at him he has a toy."

Shippo growled and threw out the top.

"Fox magic, Tsubushi Goma!"

The top landed directly on Jaken's head, then expanded in size trapping Jaken beneath it, but the top quickly disappeared as Shippo seemed unable to hold the magic. Jaken squawked in outrage and pain he swung the staff of two heads at Shippo trying to bash the kits head, Shippo however was to fast for him. He used fox magic Bunshin to create a clone of himself, then while Jaken was swinging the staff in rage both Shippo and his clone used Bakuraizutsu,(Fire Bomb) at Jaken's feet. The fire bombs forced Jaken to fall down and severely damaged his feet, once he was down Shippo pulled his smashing top once more, this time knocking Jaken unconscious.

Sango was shocked, Shippo had never shown this level of promise before, he was always joking and eating, sure enough true to character right now he was strutting around transformed into Jaken, but with a tail. She had never seen him utilize his fox fire so well or for so long, but he still had to work on his transformations.

Sesshomaru had slept through half the battle but as it neared the end Kohaku woke him. Sesshomaru looked at the Kitsune who had won the battle, it was obvious he had until now been holding back so that he would be protected and treated like a child, but now that he had shown some aptitude everyone was laughing and congratulating him, so Sesshomaru walked over to cool the boys big head.

"How long have you been able to control your fox fire thusly?"

"A few months, I have been practicing."

"How many battles have your friends been in while you hid under the pretense of being unable to help?"

Shippo looked at the ground, he tried to be so brave but when the big battles began all he could do was hide now that _she_ wasn't around anymore.

"This Sesshomaru finds nothing to praise in a Youkai who is so cowardly and weak."

"I am not a coward!"

Shippo screamed

"Or I didn't used to be."

He said in a whisper

"I was brave I could protect Kagome, while everyone else was to busy, but when she was gone all they had to protect was me. I wanted to be strong so I practice, but they tell me it's ok to be weak and they protect me."

Sesshomaru now saw the fault was not the kits, but his friends, they had tried to coddle him. Sesshomaru reached over a patted the kit on the head, then while Shippo stared at him in awe Sesshomaru simply turned away.

"The next battle shall begin now."

Kagome was out in the woods, her children were in bed napping and she was crouched on the ground laughing, she had finally managed it, she stood and tried again, the poison flowed from her, mixed deeply with her Miko power it slashed a tree nearly in half, then the tree turned pink and slowly healed. She shot just poison and cut a few branches from the tree, then used her Miko power to lift and replaces the branches. She was very proud of her new abilities, she could even sense emotions from farther away, right now she could feel her mothers fear and sadness, and much closer she felt her three kids awe and shock, quickly she turned around and there they were hiding behind a tree.

"Miss Kagome." Rin said her eyes wide and round, her mouth open in shock And Kagome saw Michi wanted to say something, he looked very unhappy that he was to far away to bite her. It was Emiko however that found the solution, out from her tiny raised hand came a thin line of her version of Miko power, it stretched weakly not used to being emitted this far, and Kagome quickly mixed her power with the poison and reached out to touch her daughters strand. When the two combined Emiko's pulsed and strengthened, she whined until Rin put her down and Michi toddled over to her grasped her hand, then the two entered her mind.

'Mommy we want to train too.'

"You just did, you learned something new."

"Rin wants to learn."

"I can't teach you Miko power or poison."

"Is there no way Rin can help fight?"

Kagome smiled as she looked at the three most precious people in her world now, Rin was standing behind the twins, a deep want to protect filling her eyes as she placed one hand on each of the twins heads. Michi was standing with his hand firmly on Emiko's shoulder, his face blank but his eyes filled with the fire his fathers held when ever he was about to fight for his land and his people, and little Emiko a smile on her face as always her eyes sparkled with innocence.

"Ok I will train you all."

She began with the twins, as best she could trying to learn their connection and how it affects there power.

Kohaku stepped into the ring with the Demon spawn Yuji standing across from him his head held high but his eyes held sadness. After the order was given to begin Kohaku moved sideways studying his opponent, Yuji moved the opposite direction cautiosly, then he sprung forward in a burst of movement his razor sharp claws extended. Kohaku jumped sideways throwing out the chain of his weapon and allowing it to wrap around one of Yuji's feet. Yuji fell to the ground but before Kohaku could attack the bear demon yanked his foot behind him knocking Kohaku to the ground as well, they both jumped up, Yuji disentangling himself from the chain as Kohaku pulled it back to him. Yuji attacked again to brashly, he fought like Inuyasha no tricks or strategy just brute force, Kohaku used his chain again, this time aiming high, knowing the Yuji would try to avoid, he wrapped both legs this time then he gripped the chain and pulled hard throwing Yuji to his back. The bear pulled on his legs again attempting to throw off Kohaku but the boy knew better this time and he leapt onto Yuji pressing the sickle close to his throat. Yuji closed his eyes waiting for the pain as his skin tore waiting for the blood to flow out of his body, instead he felt the weight lift from him as Kohaku stood and removed the chain from about his legs. Yuji opened his eyes and saw Kohaku standing there with his hand out to help Yuji to his feet.

"You are good but you need to learn subtlety and strategy, your movements are easy to read. I will help you."

Yuji took the hand and made a new friend, the ever present Lord Sesshomaru walked up and claimed Kohaku the obvious winner. He turned and gave young Yuji the smallest smile before he spoke spoke.

"The north will be very proud of it's younger son after some training, This Sesshomaru assigns you to learn from Kohaku and his Family. The next match shall be tomorrow rest now."

He walked away with Kohaku slightly behind him, Yuji rubbed the spot on his neck where the sickle had lain, the family he had seen Kohaku with walked up to him smiling, he was invited to join them around their fire, and so he went off with new friends.

Kagome spent hours that day training with the children, the twins were fast learners, quickly getting a hold on there separate powers, they still needed to work on combining them, they had a lot of devastating potential in what they could do together but they had yet to learn how to control it. She had also worked with Rin teaching her what very little she knew about fighting and had intentions of getting them into a class tomorrow, for tonight it was time to put everyone to bed.

"G…Good night Okaa-san."

Little Emiko said smiling up at her mom from crib, Michi gave the tiniest nod and Kagome almost broke down in tears as she told them each good night and tucked them in.

The next day battles ragged, Sango and Miroku fought desperately against Kaida but even with Kilala's help they lost Kaida was fast and ferocious, only Sesshomaru's order that no one be deeply harmed stopped her from finishing them off. Koga took his two best men and one wolf into the ring with him and made fast work of Kaida's men. Sesshomaru was now deciding who would fight who in the next round, Shippo was clearly out of his league with any of them so he teamed the kit up with Kohaku, and paired the two against Koga, one of his men, and one wolf. The winner would go on to face Kaida, and the battle was about to begin.

Kagome and Rin spent hours in a mommy and me defense course, Kagome picked up moves so fast the instructor placed them in the advanced course, Rin struggled behind a bit but Kagome caught her up at home every evening. The schedule changed for Kagome after that she was out of school now for the winter break, she still worked, but every spare moment went to training for herself and the children.

The twins were amazing, Emiko was full of defensive moves. she could create a shield just like Kagome, however unlike Kagome she could throw a shield out to protect whoever she wanted, and she could do it all while keeping a shield around herself and Michi. She could also use her special Miko power to freeze opponents for a little while.

Michi power was the offensive of the two he could make whips of poison just like his father and her could create a net of it to throw on opponents, and he had perfect aim so when he was old enough weapons would be no problem for him. Even though they had these powers of there own they preferred to use each others.

Emiko could make a wall out of the poison between her and the enemy, she could also create something close to a miasma but it had enough of her Miko power in it to recognize the people she marks and allow them to be unharmed by it.

Michi could easily place a bit of Miko power on an enemy and track them no matter how far away they got, and he could send out Miko power letting it wrap up along an enemy, never touching them, but completely encasing them, and when he squeezed his little fist the power constricted until any demon would be completely purified.

Together they could infiltrate anybodies mind and destroy them with images and memories they had repressed or things they wished they had never done. They could flood an entire field with the miasma and send out enough power to wipe out hundreds, and with Michi boosting her power Emiko could reach into someone else's very soul and if there was any good in it she would know. With the boost from Emiko Michi could control someone's mind, or break it if he wanted, leaving the victim paranoid, and defenseless as a child. The children even seemed to emit a sense of foreboding as soon as they clasped hand whoever wanted to harm them immediately feared them.

Rin was slowly getting better as a fighter but hand to hand was not her strength, however she was excellent with throwing stars and Kunai, she could land one within inches of her target, and when she was angry she could bury it deep into the wood. The twins had never had reason to get angry and Kagome was slightly frightened of the day they would have reason.

Kagome herself had developed as well, she could shield her family under a bubble, and she could make said bubble as wide or narrow as she wanted. She also got better with her bow and arrow, and she could heal all wounds using much less physical energy, the twins had helped her learn to tap into her full power. She was now deadly to demons as was the rest of her special little family, Michi was even waddling around without help now, and Emiko was talking, though she still hadn't walked, by her own choice Kagome was sure. It was time Kagome decided that she make the finale preparations so they could return to the time they all belonged in.

Kohaku Slung out his chain sickle and it hit Koga's man in the head with enough force to knock out him despite Koga trying to stop him. Meanwhile Shippo distracted the wolf by throwing fire bombs full of pepper him, it affected Koga as well making him sneeze violently. Shippo used the distraction to jump on Koga dropping the smashing top on his head, Kohaku joined the attack and brought his sickle down, however before he got close enough to claim a kill strike Koga jumped away. He rubbed the fresh bump on the back of his head and growled at Shippo, His wolf was recovered now and launched an attack on Shippo, Kohaku swiftly moved forward ignoring the wolf and trying to get at Koga, he ended up flipped on his back with a foot placed on his head.

"Never leave a comrade to be hurt if you can help him."

Koga said as he was claimed the victor he removed his foot and crouched down next to the boy while his wolf carried Shippo over to them Shippo's vest clamped firmly in the wolfs teeth despite his struggles to get free.

"If this were a real fight your friend would be dead, you fight as if the win is all that matters, if you keep that up no one will fight beside you."

Sesshomaru had intended to give that very speech to the boy, Naraku's stain was still evident in his thinking, but it seemed the Wolf Lord would set Kohaku straight.

"That fox kit is one of the only family you've got, what if it had been your sister? You would have protected her to the death, well that's what you need to think about your whole family."

Koga lifted the boy off the ground then and dusted him off the battle was over but he now had much to think about as he walked off, not to Sesshomaru's side this time but to the hearth of his new family, he apologized to Shippo and began to talk with his family.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the outcome of the fight next Koga and his wolves would face a mighty foe, Kaida.


	7. The Return

Kagome left the children in her mothers care, but she knew they would continue to practice after they ate lunch. Her mother looked at her with sadness in her eyes as if she knew her family was about to get a lot smaller, and for a brief moment Kagome felt bad and tried to find another way things could work in this time, but it just wasn't possible. Everything in her screamed that she belonged where ever Sesshomaru was, even if for some reason she felt a slight tug back toward the building she had bore her children in, the majority of her wished to be in the Feudal era. Besides the children couldn't wait to be there, and now she could keep them safe. Kagome went to the bank and took out all the money she had saved, it wasn't a fortune but it was nothing to sneeze at. Kagome used the money to buy a new black backpack and some more appropriate clothes. The outfit looked similar to Kikyou's priestess robes but they were tighter fitting to her body and colored white, with red as the under color, it also had red stripes on the wrists and legs. She also bought a necklace of a blue crescent moon on a gold chain. She bought similar outfits in white for her twins and one in red for Rin, but only she wore the necklace marking her as Sesshomaru's now and forever. Then Kagome went about buying food and supplies, before she finally stopped at a bike store.

The children were so excited when there momma got home, they knew she would come bringing gifts and that this meant they would go to the time they all truly belonged in soon. Sure enough when she got home Kagome dressed the kids in new outfits that fit better with the past. Rin got a new bike as well as a pack the hung over her shoulder to hold a spare set of clothes, and some medical supplies, then Kagome wrapped something black around Rin's waist, in the black cloth were many pockets for throwing stars and Kunai. Michi's outfit was slightly different then the girls made to be worn by a boy, he also had a mini bow and some arrows which he quickly began to practice with but he didn't quite have the balance for it yet. Emiko's extra gift would have to wait until they returned to the Feudal era but she was very happy with her new clothes.

Kagome packed her new backpack full with clothes, food, and supplies, then she went to her mother who was crying at the kitchen table.

"Okaa-san why are you crying?"

Her mother looked up and tried to smile as was her way, acting happy for her families sake no matter what.

"Don't try to fool me with that smile I can see your tears mom."

"Oh it's nothing, don't you worry."

Then she got up and began moving around the kitchen chopping some veggies.

"We are leaving mom, it's time to go back."

Her mom paused for a moment then continued cutting even as tears flowed down her face.

"I knew you would."

Kagome heard her voice break and jumped up quickly wrapping her arms around her mother trying to comfort her, however she suddenly went from comforting to supporting when her mother turned and threw her arms around Kagome collapsing into the embrace.

"Mai told me when you left they would have to fake your death, that it's not safe for you here, and I just don't think I can lose you. I lost your father so suddenly and now my only daughter and grandchildren? I just can't do it Kagome I can't."

Her mother continued to cry for a long time, Kagome managed to sit her down and get her some water once she had calmed down then she dropped to her knees beside her.

"I will never really leave you, we will visit no matter what the risk, I promise."

"Why do you have to leave at all? There is nothing for you in the past."

"The children will never be safe to be themselves here mom, and there is something for me back then."

"He left you hunny."

"After dad died, would you do anything for the chance to see him again, even if you knew he would never be able to take you with him and be with you, wouldn't you trade life itself just to see him."

"Yes, I guess I would. I understand why you have to go I just don't think I can sit there through your funeral."

"Just talk to Mai, she will put a double there instead I am sure. Here mom take this money."

Her mother tried desperately to turn down the large sum Kagome thrust at her.

"Don't do this mom, I can't take it with me, and you will need something to help you around here."

Reluctantly her mother took the money and hugged her daughter and grandchildren goodbye, then they all hugged Sota who begged to go along and her teary eyed grandpa.

"Don't worry everyone, we will be back to visit, and Sota once we are settled I promise to bring you all for a visit, now that I now how."

They smiled and waved as Kagome jumped first with Emiko looking mournfully at her brother who was strapped to Rin's back. Once she had her bike and bike pack sat down back in the feudal era, Kagome laid Emiko on a blanket and rushed back to help Rin get her own bike and Michi out of the well. They all looked around as Kagome closed her eyes taking a deep breath she finally felt at home with the pollutant free air filling her lungs.

The battle was all fur, fangs and claws as both Koga and Kaida moved lightning fast about the ring, wolf was strong but he was taking a beating he was getting certain Sesshomaru would call the match soon, he just had to be content that he had left his mark on the Eastern lord. Kaida was about to make the winning strike when Sesshomaru bolted away from his spot leaned against a tree, Kohaku was at his side in seconds ready to defend against any enemy the lord could detected. Sesshomaru however mumbled a single word and bolted off, leaving everyone in shock at the name he had spoken.

"Kagome."

They stood around looking after the retreating lord not sure what to do for a moment, then Kohaku bolted after him and Jaken waddled behind trying his hardest to keep up. Kohaku reached the bone eaters well a few minutes after Lord Sesshomaru and wished he had stayed behind, so he went back to stop Jaken from going any farther, he wasn't the least bit upset that he had to knock the toad out to shut up his incessant blabbering about inferior humans ordering him around.

Kagome had just gotten all the children quieted down about the excitement they all shared over coming to the feudal era, and they had moved away from the well heading for Kaede's village, however once they reached a clearing Kagome stopped dead. The pain in her hip was rapidly fading she wasn't sure what it meant but it had to be something big. She threw a bubble shield around them all and got ready for what ever was coming. That's when Sesshomaru stepped regally from the trees and everyone was shocked by his presence, Emiko Reached for his mind with a thin strand of her power but it was weak and Kagome quickly cut it off with her own power.

'Daddy?'

Emiko spoke in Kagome's mind, and Kagome could only nod dumbly and stare wide eyed at the man she loved standing before her like a vision from every dream she had since he left her.

"You're here"

Was all she could say as he slowly moved forward his eyes switching fast as lightning from Kagome to the basket that held their babies, to his little Rin, looking all grown up now that she was nine, with new clothes and weapons hanging from her hips, and back to Kagome again.

"Yes this Sesshomaru is here."

Kagome wanted so badly to talk to him and be alone but the children were there and silently begging for their father. Kagome straitened her posture and spoke as a lady of the west would.

"To what does this one owe the pleasure of your company."

Kagome was fighting hard to act dignified and hold in tears as he stiffened from her words and she waited for a retort, instead he rushed forward and grabbed her up in his arms and held her close.

"I am so sorry I have been a fool, promise to stay beside me forever Kagome."

She was shocked by not only his words but by how he said them, Sesshomaru the great and scary western Lord had spoken to her as an equal, if she had not taken the lessons on acting as a lady she would never have known the significance of that as she cried into his neck.

"As long as you let me I will be right here beside you my Lord."

He growled.

"I told you call me whatever you wish."

Kagome began to kiss his neck and cheek.

"I will never leave you Sesshy, you are the love of my life."

He kissed her then long and hard and he only released her when Rin gave a loud cough to remind them the impressionable children were still present. Sesshomaru moved away from her and locked his eyes on the basket attached to the bike, he slowly reached out then dropped his hand as if kind of scared.

"In there, that is where This Sesshomaru's children lay."

"Of course."

Kagome said with a little giggle as she reached out and lifted Michi to the ground, and pulled Emiko into her arms. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed as his little boy, the spitting image of him, waddled over and looked up at him with eyes as blue as his mother's. He reached for the child who's arms were eagerly raised in the air, Sesshomaru looked deep in those eyes as he pulled his child close to him, and Kagome walked over cradling his little girl so he could see her, her eyes were the same color as his but everything else was very much Kagome and alight with pleasure as a smile spread across her innocent face. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm more tightly about his little boy while Kagome reached out and held his waist, his baby girl in Kagome's arms, then Sesshomaru called to Rin, who was looking rather lonely and left out the young girl ran happily to them and threw her arms about their legs. Now they all felt complete, there where things that needed to be talked about, worried about, dealt with, but for now they just held each other never having felt more satisfied and fulfilled then they did right now.


	8. Sesshomaru's Family

AN: I would like people to tell me which original charecter in these stories do you like the best? Also please review, I spend all night writeing these then all day waiting around for reviews I am a very dull person lol.

The time came when they had to move apart introductions needed to be made between Sesshomaru and his kids, as well as explanations all around.

"Sesshy you are holding Michi-Tashio, I call him my little defender because he is always taking care of Emiko, that's our sweet angel here."

Sesshomaru's smile had never been bigger as he looked into the faces of his beloved family he still wished nothing more then to stay standing here forever, but Kohaku was behind him and he cleared his throat for Sesshomaru's attention, Sesshomaru put back the mask of indifference he always wore and turned to the boy.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru but your army awaits and they are a bit worried, we must prepare."

"This Sesshomaru will be there within the hour."

Kohaku nodded, gave Rin and sad smile and was gone again dragging something green and squealing behind him.

"It looks like you have to go."

Kagome said sadness oozing out in her voice, Sesshomaru felt the slightest twinge as Michi bit him and suddenly his child's mind was inside his own.

'You are leaving us?'

"This Sesshomaru is leaving no one you are coming as well."

He said looking at his boy a bit perplexed and Kagome noticed Michi's hand clamped on his father arm.

"Oh I need to explain a few things."

"It would seem so."

Sesshomaru said with a look at Kagome.

"The twins can…do things."

Kagome said a bit awkwardly.

"This Sesshomaru will see these things first hand when we arrive at camp. This Sesshomaru will carry Michi."

"Uh that won't work."

Kagome said and when Sesshomaru looked disappointed she quickly continued.

"Because the twins are never separated is all."

"How does this Sesshomaru carry them both?"

"You wouldn't like it, you have to take off your armor."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, then placed Michi on the ground and removed his armor.

"Ok."

Kagome muttered feeling a little funny as she wrapped a carrying pouch around Sesshomaru's back and tied it over his shoulder then she tucked Emiko inside it kissing her on the head, and lifted Michi kissed him as well before she passed him to Sesshomaru, who kissed her on the head.

"Rin you will ride your new bike like a big girl."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin said with pride as she jumped on her bike, Kagome loaded up Sesshomaru's armor and got on her own bike peddling after the man she loved and two of her children. Hope filled her for the first as she realized she still belonged to him and always would, but now it seemed like he belonged to her too.

They came to a little campsite with practice fighting rings and lean-to shacks for staying in while they prepared, it was an odd little army camp and they all revolved around Sesshomaru it was obvious. As a matter of fact right now everyone was crowded about him with Kohaku at his side ready to defend if needed, everybody wanted to see the twins, Demon twins were such a rarity it had been two hundred years since the last set was born, the mother had died during birth, and one child never lived to see it's second day of life. Kagome was the first woman in five hundred years to birth healthy twin demons and live through it, ironically she had birthed them another five hundred years into the future.

The someone accidentally tripped and knocked over Hiraikotsu, the weapon would hit Emiko before any could react, however the moment the threat became real a barrier shone between the child and the weapon, and Michi was the one who made it, with a simple raise of his wrist, and with a quick flick the weapon was thrown away.

"There is no doubt these are the children of the West."

Kaida said with greed in her eye's she was a woman who coveted power and Sesshomaru gave a warning growl as she eyed his son like he was a prize to be won. Kagome was fast at Sesshomaru's side her hand on his shoulder but obviously ready to fight.

"My Lord we should speak privately."

Kagome spoke as a proper lady of the West and it brought Sesshomaru pride to see her lock eyes with the Lady of the east and hold her ground. Sesshomaru gave a nod and the two walked away to a point they could not be overheard, leaving the twins in Kohaku and Rin's care, Kagome quickly explained what the children could do as well as how Rin had been trained. Sesshomaru was even prouder of his family now that he knew what they had accomplished but also he was sad for all the time he had lost with these amazing people. They returned and Kagome pulled Emiko into her arms after she help Sesshomaru out of the baby carrier and back into his armor, Sesshomaru declared Kaida the winner and decided training would begin tomorrow, everyone had the day off to travel to nearby towns for supplies. As the others scattered out of the campground Sesshomaru set about working to build a basic structure and by nightfall he had a decent place for his family to reside in, it had two rooms, one for the children and one for Kagome and himself, he even sent out Jaken to fetch futons for them to sleep on and he built a crude cradle big enough for both twins to share. They all settled in that night the children were smiling ear to ear as both of their parents tucked them into bed that night, and after they were all asleep Sesshomaru took Kagome to their own room for the night. He had big plans for this night Kagome would be his in all things after this, no one would be able to dispute any claim he held over her or his children, not that anyone had the guys to as it was. He still feared Naraku bringing despair down on his new family and threatening their safety but for this night all those thoughts would be shoved from his mind as he lowered his lips to Kagome's. His body literally shaking as he struggled to keep his cool and not rip every cloth from her body and ravish her right there against the door to their bedroom, Kagome moaned into his lips and it was his undoing. Sesshomaru threw open the door and yanked Kagome inside with him.


	9. Lemon

AN: Kodachi is a short Katana and also a reference to one of my favorite manga Ruroni Kenshin

His hand and mouth were a contradiction as they roamed her body, pulling her clothes away, striping her body bare before him he was fierce and demanding one moment and gentle and timid the next, it was driving her insane. She wanted so badly to be beneath already to feel him as he thrust inside her, to scream his name as she orgasmed around him. However he was taking such slow sweet time she was ready to try and throw him down and take him but he finally seemed to lose the last of his control as he slung her on the bed ripping his own clothes from his body he swiftly covered her body with his own, his lips crushed hers beneath them and his claws tore at her flesh. She could barely contain her screams of pleasure but his lips allowed no sound to escape her mouth and wake the children, but he couldn't keep them there forever they were drawn to her skin and she needed to breath. So it was up to Kagome to quite herself as Sesshomaru kissed her entire body head to toe and back again, his lips latched on hers once more as he brought himself swiftly inside her, Kagome arched her back and pressed herself against Sesshomaru as he swiftly moved inside her, he drove her to new heights of pleasure and beyond. They continued until Kagome's body was limp and weak from pleasure, then he simply began to message her as he spoke to her softly, the words didn't once register in her head until his head dipped to her collar bone and place a soft kiss just below it.

"Huh?"

Was Kagome's strangled response to a question she had not heard.

"Will you be mine always Kagome?"

"Do you love me?"

She asked breathlessly.

"More then any man, woman, or demon, has ever loved another."

"Of course I will be yours forever Sesshomaru, you own me heart body and soul."

With that Sesshomaru sunk his teeth into the skin he had just kissed, he drank her blood for a moment then licked the wound closed.

"Ouch, what was that?"

Kagome asked confused and unable to muster any real feelings of pain when she was so overloaded with happiness.

"It is a meting bite Kagome you are MINE, if you complete it we will be mated, you will be the Lady of the West."

"How do I do it?"

"Bite me, until I bleed, you must taste my blood and claim me as yours."

Kagome did as she was told her MINE ringing out with truth and authority as she kissed his wound she had created on his pale perfect skin.

"This is it? We are together now? No words or Rings?"

"You would prefer a ring?"

"It is a custom in my time, it shows an eternal bound by both man and wife wearing a ring of gold."

"Tomorrow you will wear a ring of gold ,my love."

Kagome cuddled closer to him and fell asleep with his arm tight about her and dreams of a happy future dancing through her head.

The next day Kagome awoke and felt like a queen, breakfast was served to her in bed, fruit, cheese, bread, ham, eggs scrambled with buttermilk and onions, they were all her favorite things and then some. When she was stuffed of the yummy food and getting dressed her lord came into the room, he showered her with kisses as he slipped something delicate on to her finger, it was a gold band with an Amber heart in it, the same color as his eyes. Kagome was brought to tears, and she saw a matching band with a simple blue sapphire embedded in it. Kagome threw her arms around him in joy, she couldn't believe her life was this happy and complete, of course it couldn't last.

When the whole family left the cabin that morning everyone was outside waiting the fight was looming over everyone's head, it seemed playing with the children eased everyone's tension a little bit. Sesshomaru set up training schedules, Everyone would go to Sango and Kohaku for weapons training, Koga was holding physical training like building lung capacity and muscle, Kaida taught strategy, and Kagome taught hand to hand fighting. The training rotated so That there were always two people teaching and the others were free to play with the children, and watch over them. Sesshomaru walked around taking aside anyone he felt he could train a little better, and spending endless amounts of time with his children, Every grew accustomed to the twins powers and the twins grew accustomed to holding back so they didn't hurt there new friends, or as Emiko stubbornly demanded extended family. Kagome herself sparred with the twins because she was the only one who's power could protect her from theirs until they perfected the ability to use the power without allowing it to touch the opponent. That's when Sesshomaru allowed the others to try their luck against his kids, and he would announce what would be killing blows or just painful depending on how would land, the twins never lost. Sesshomaru took over Rin's weapons training personally, he taught her to use a Kodachi as well as her throwing weapons, the little nine year old was now quite deadly. After a week of training and fun with the twins Sesshomaru knew it was time to ask Kagome to make a tough decision, but first he had a request to complete apparently the other children had gotten special gifts when they left the future but Emiko had not, Kagome had a pet in mind, something like Kilala for the sweet child to nurture and care for. Sesshomaru knew exactly what pet his little girl should have and he was personally going on a mission to get her one, even though he hated to leave his families side for a second he would have to make haste so that the trip only ate a few hours out of the day.


	10. a small skirmish

AN: I kind of feel like my story has…, wandered is the best word I can think for it, in these last few chapters I am trying to correct that with this chapter but I am thinking about rewriting the last three. So tell me what you think, can I do better, or leave it as it is.

Sesshomaru rushed back to his family a tiny little bundle clinging to him in his arm, the scene he returned to was not a happy one.

Kagome was playing with the twins, trying to get Emiko to stand, when suddenly a sense of foreboding filled, 'Damn, why did I ask Sesshomaru to go?' Kagome cursed herself as she lifted Emiko into her arms and called the alarm, everyone instinctively rushed to protect the children. This was not how they had planned for an attack, the stronger fighters were supposed to be at the edges of camp with the weaker ones filling the middle and Kagome guarding the twins in the center, instead everyone pressed in around her blocking the children from all sides, they even threw Rin and Shippo in the center with her, only allowing Kohaku and Yuji to stand amongst them near the best fighters. They had become very close during their time together, however Kagome knew without leadership this plan to protect the little ones could turn into a slaughter, just like the herds of Caribou she learned of in school, the circled up with women and young inside until the predator had killed them all off.

"Stick with the plan, it won't be the real Naraku, just an incarnation or a golem, This one can protect her own offspring, move now."

Kagome called her voice rang with the authority of her new station, but even so everyone's eyes flashed to the faces of Emiko and Michi for a moment before they moved away, the objective was now what it was meant to be, destroy the enemy, not protect the children.

Rin had her weapons at the ready one hand on her Kodachi the other placed at her hip, legs spaced apart for balance, she would defend her new home, the only place she had belonged and felt loved since her parents died, she would allow no harm to come to her new momma.

Kohaku stared long and hard at Rin, the girl had changed, then he looked at Lady Kagome, and the twins, these were the things precious to the man who saved him, he would defeat Naraku no matter what, even if it meant his life he would bring peace to this amazing family. To all of them, he thought as he scanned every face, they all treated as an equal even though they knew the lives he had taken. His own sister stood right beside weapon ready to fight and defend, even she remained by him, even brought him into her new family after he slaughtered the old one.

Koga growled as he looked into the trees where Naraku was going to pop up any second, he wanted this over quickly, he had a mate to return to, but he would not allow brave women and children to fight while he lounged in his cave. Besides his eyes flashed to the twins, something about that sweet little girl just begged people to throw their lives down for her. Sesshomaru would have his hands full when she came of an age to pursue, and he intended to have a pup real quick who could be in the batch of men seeking to claim so precious a prize.

Yuji stood firm, ready to fight, eyes on Kohaku his new friend, someone might get hurt today, but he was certain it would not be the strong willed cunning human. It went against what he had been taught to believe any human showed strength of any kind, he had begun to believe a lot of what his parents taught was a lie. Yuji turned to look at the feisty little adopted human of the West, she would make a fine mate, Yuji thought it might be a good idea to seal a tie with the West once the time came, as a second son he would be given a plot of land from his mates family as a dowry and he could live on Western lands in harmony.

Miroku just want his new little family to come through this battle safe and sound so he could carry them away back home as soon as Naraku was defeated, he wanted to be free of his curse and live with his sweet Sango for the rest of his days.

Just then as everyone prepared them selves Naraku burst into view.

"Did I not give you all enough time to scamper away? Come now you can't truly believe you will defeat me? Kohaku, so you aren't dead after all, ah and Koga the wolf prince, as well as the annoying Miko. How convenient you have brought the rest of the jewel right here to me."

With that Naraku attacked, Kaida flew at him but instead was met with fierce winds and a wall of demons, everyone moved forward then and the fight began. The best fighters ended up expending their strength trying to rid the field of the demons Naraku had let lose upon them, then when all the demons were dead but everyone was exhausted Naraku launched an attack, he slung a sword and it was heading straight for Kohaku, Yuji jumped in the way ready to protect Kohaku. However it wasn't necessary Kagome cut her own hand and clasped Michi's while Michi held Emiko's firmly, thanks to their combined power a barrier filled the field burning Naraku badly and throwing Kagura from her giant feather. Quickly Naraku rushed to Kagura who pulled another leaf out of her hair and off they flew, leaving behind the cheering army on the ground, and a shocked Sesshomaru who had just arrived.

Kagome couldn't believe she had done that, Naraku had given her such a baffled and murderous look, she knew he would come for her now and in doing so he would come for her children. She should have stuck to the plan and kept a barrier around herself and the children only, but she couldn't sit by and let anyone get hurt, especially not the young one's Rin was just as desperate to protect Kohaku as Yuji had been, she was going to attack Naraku. Kagome was sure that would have ended very badly, but now Sesshomaru was back and Kagome knew everything would be fine. Kagome went and stood beside Sesshomaru, she knew better then to be affectionate in public, she would not get it returned, he had an image he had to upkeep.

Sesshomaru looked around at the damage and knew they needed a new strategy if they were going to defeat Naraku, and he would have to talk to Kagome as quickly as possible, if she would agree it could very well change the tide of this fight.


	11. New Pet

AN: Ju-Ju is not a Japanese name at all and has no meaning it is the nickname of my pet Ferret Ramona, Originally I was going to give Emiko a ferret but someone suggested a different animal and I believe it fits better. Also I make many referances to books I enjoy.

"Absolutely not, I can't believe you would even suggest it."

"It is the only way, they are strong, and We will watch over them. No harm will come to our children."

"They are only babies, they do not need to see people die, let alone be part of it. No matter how evil the person is."

"Life in this time will go easy on them no matter how young they are, if Naraku is allowed to live he will not stop until he kills us all."

Kagome hung her head in defeat and her sadness cut through Sesshomaru like a hot knife through butter, he wanted so badly to ease her suffering and crush Naraku's head beneath his heel, his children should be allowed innocence this burden should not be thrust upon them.

"Their really isn't any other choice is there?"

"Not if we wish to win."

Kagome went to the room where her three sweet children napped, things had already begun to take a toll. Rin was thinner, more muscular then a nine year old girl should be, she still played and loved flowers but more often then not you could find her training, trying to make herself stronger, faster, better. Even Michi was more watchful now and trained harder with his powers, Emiko however it seemed would never be effected by anything. Her smile shone brightly and the entire camp was infected by her happiness, especially now that she had Ju-Ju, that's what she named the very special pet her father brought her. Sesshomaru was glad to see his little girl was pleased because his gift was more special then she knew.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru cautiously entered Dragon country, he was never sure how he would be received upon discovery. True he kept these lands safe and free of invaders looking to harm the dragons but it was his father who had made the pact with them and his father is who they still considered their leader. Even though he had been given a dragon companion at birth the dragon now believed him to heartless to deserve Ah-Un or to call himself their leader.

"You dare return to our land Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned slowly Draken had found him, the one dragon with the gift of speech, he stood tall and turned to face the mighty black ready to burn him to a crisp.

"This Sesshomaru has come to claim the right of leader to the Dragons."

"We will never take so heartless a leader."

"This Sesshomaru has a mate and three children."

"That proves nothing."

"One of this Sesshomaru's children is human, adopted by this Sesshomaru as a true daughter of the West. This Sesshomaru's mate is human as well."

"So you as you claimed would never happen, the west will be inherited by a Hanyou."

Draken laughed and relaxed his stance no longer ready to kill Sesshomaru.

"You are wrong This Sesshomaru's mate is strong, she has born the West full blooded Demon twins."

"Impossible."

"You know this Sesshomaru speaks the truth, Ah-Un can tell you so."

"Come the celebration has been waiting a long time for you."

Sesshomaru stood there confused and uncertain.

"Your father left us with one rule, you may not become the ruler of Dragons until you allow your heart to lead you here."

"What is that supposed to mean."

Sesshomaru asked a little angry now that his father had bared him from his birth right.

"Why are you here young lord?"

"To gain a life companion for this Sesshomaru's daughter."

"Why did you chose your daughter the tradition is passed to the son which becomes heir."

"Emiko will be the best choice to raise and nurture a young drake, Michi shall rule the West but Emiko shall rule the Dragons."

"You do this out of love for your children and wanting them to feel equal."

"That is only half of it, This Sesshomaru does this out of love for his land and the dragons as well."

"You have your answer young Lord, this is the choice your father wanted you to reach. You will now become our ruler, and the celebration awaits."

Sesshomaru followed Draken and soon he was surrounded by Red dragons, known as the honor guard of the ruler, and blue's flew above head, gold's played instruments to herald his arrival, and finally the green dragonelles all lined up and bowed their long necks to him as he walked to a raised platform. He was surrounded by all the colors and types of dragon with the big Black beside him telling him what he needed to promise in order to be the ruler. It was a simple speech promising protection and that his heir would be taught about the dragons and prepared to rule over them. Finally when all else was done a battle began between the three females who had just hatched a clutch of newborns, to see who would give Sesshomaru's heir a hatchling to raise. Draken's mate won the match and Sesshomaru took the Champion of her clutch, a young Grey. This caused quite a stir as grey's have no scales they are thought to be weak. Sesshomaru thought otherwise and he did not turn the hatchling away, instead he took him happily into his Haru to keep warm and safe, and he quickly left dragon country to return to his family.

END FLASHBACK

Now Emiko snuggled pleasantly with her pet Ju-Ju as her parents prepared to involve her and her siblings in a deadly game of life and death. If they failed to win the lives of not only themselves and the children but all their friends and countless innocents would be forfeit, this was a finale hope, a desperate attempt, and it just might work.


	12. quickie

AN: Ok I am part Irish and Scottish Whole and Hale is a Scottish saying that means someone is unharmed

After he saw Emiko had Ju-Ju well in hand, and the young drake took to the girl like a second mother he gave Kagome a meaningful look and walked away into their cabin, Kagome made sure the children were watched after by Rin and she hurried to join him. She hardly made it inside the door before Sesshomaru pulled her to him his lips latched tightly onto hers, the fear he had felt when he returned to a trashed camp only to see Naraku giving her a look of pure hatred and blood lust pushed him over the edge. He needed her simply to prove to himself that she was still with him whole and hale, his need for her was as emotional as it was physical. He needed this spit fire of a human more then he had allowed himself to need anyone since his mother died, he wanted more from her then just a sex he wanted no he needed her love, it was like a cure for all his old wounds. Sesshomaru found he could not help himself when he was alone with her and now was no exception as his claws swiftly cut the string holding her Hakama in place.

Kagome gasped as pants slid to the floor suddenly she felt the rough wood grain dig into her spine and his body pressed tight into hers, and she was lost in that moment everything else melted away as his lips traveled over her skin. He quickly allowed his one pants to pool at his feel and lifted her legs about his waist, Kagome gasped as he entered her. He was rough and gentle all at the same time; only Sesshomaru could make a quickie the best part of her day. Afterwards however, reality filled her once again as she quickly restrung her Hakama and made herself look decent.

Sesshomaru just watched Kagome with a smile, he still could not believe this magnificent creature choose to stay by him, had even had his children and taken on his adopted daughter, she was simply amazing. He wanted so badly to yank her back against him and continue making love to her until time stood still. However, life was waiting for them just outside the door and once she was ready they must face it, Sesshomaru was content in the knowledge he would not be facing it alone, as Kagome solidified the bond between them by taking his hand firmly within her own.

Sesshomaru opened the door and sure enough, everyone was standing on the other side looking down trodden and depressed, as if they now had no chance to win against Naraku. Sesshomaru knew it was up to him to raise the spirits of the whole group this had been Naraku's plan all along, to weaken the group's spirits to a point they would be no threat to him.

"This Sesshomaru must make some adjustments to training and the fighting strategy, failure is not an option do not let doubts cloud your mind."

As he said this he gave Kagome's hand a squeeze of reassurance, he knew she still had her fears about putting their children in the midst of the fighting but Sesshomaru would never allow harm to come to them and they themselves had the amazing protection of each other.

"This Sesshomaru has a plan of how best to defeat Naraku. A meeting is to be held in an hour at the training circle, until then clean the camp and put everything to rights."

Now that he had successfully postponed the necessities of life for an hour Sesshomaru fully intended to pull Kagome back into the cabin and close the door, however Rin came up carrying Emiko on her hip with Michi toddling along behind Sesshomaru almost laughed seeing his stone calm face on a young child trying desperately to walk. Sesshomaru quickly scooped the child into his arm and held him close to his chest, armor free thanks to his romp with Kagome a little while ago. Emiko sent out a thread to Michi and he sent one out through his palm into his father chest. They weren't speaking simply shuffling through his memories to see what their father was like, Sesshomaru made sure to block certain inappropriate memories from them, and the children never pushed into what others did not wish them to see. After they had finished, Sesshomaru showed them a picture in his mind of the demon Naraku.

"Next time you see this man dig into his mind, into his past, when he was human find pictures of this woman."

Sesshomaru instructed picturing the priestess Kikyou.

"And force him to relive every second he was with her, force him to feel those emotions again."

'Yes daddy.'

He smiled at the sweet children, he knew better then to show affection publicly though he wished he could play with his young ones it was not safe to show weakness if someone wanted his land or title they would take his family as leverage. He could not allow that, his indifference saved them later pain, so he placed young Michi on the ground ruffled his silky hair once and gave Emiko the smallest smile as he moved away to watch Kagome and Rin play with the children. Emiko however was having none of it she kept calling to her daddy until she got fed up and stood Michi helped her as Sesshomaru watched his little girl take her first steps. She toddled over to him, halfway there she fumbled and tripped, Sesshomaru was there before she hit the ground and he lifted her into his arm, Emiko snuggled down comfortably and took a nap in her fathers safe strong hold. Sesshomaru lost himself in her innocence and beauty she was so much like her mother he just couldn't believe he had been blessed with this much beauty in his life, Between her and Rin Sesshomaru would be killing boys left and right to protect them. He had no qualms about it either, it would take an exceptional young man to be worth of one of his sweet children, Sesshomaru had seen Kohaku and Yuji eyeing Rin lately she was getting closer to an age when he would have to worry about those two making a pass at her. Sesshomaru found himself completely absorbed in these thought when Kagome came over and calmly lifted Emiko into her own arms he hated to let her go even though he knew the time drew near for his meeting and planning session, he looked over and there all be himself stood Michi, so calm his face holding no emotion, it actually hurt Sesshomaru to see his child like that and to know it was from him Michi had taken that trait. A wrong Sesshomaru would have to right, as soon as he had dealt with the war planning, for now he simply smiled at the boy while Rin took his hand and Kagome lead them all away for dinner.


	13. sorry

Ok everybody little problem, the next chapter is ready but it is on my computer and i forgot the password to my computer, it will be a little while before i have a chapter up because I can't use this computer to write it is totally different from what I am used to.


	14. Meeting

AN: I figured it out ^.^ though this is a bit differant from the chapter I had writen previously I like it as well.

Sesshomaru had a briefing with Kaida and Koga before he faced the rest of them, the group had grown lately including more humans and demons that had heard of them and came to join, each had somehow been affected by Naraku's evil. This changed Sesshomaru's plans slightly but even as he laid them out his plans were changed again as Furitou stepped from the slight mist enveloping the camp, Kohaku, always at Sesshomaru's left moved swiftly into a defensive position in front of his Lord.

"He is no threat."

Sesshomaru responded signaling Kohaku to drop back with a hand placed gently on his shoulder, Kohaku reacted instantly stepping back to his Lord's left head lowered respectfully to the great leaders around him, but his eye's were ever vigilant.

"I have come to join the fight."

"We have no spot for you to gain glory and power."

Sesshomaru said firmly, the young Lord had not joined them at the start of this fight and his sudden choice to seek them out seemed a way to rush to glory in his new kingdom.

"I am not seeking power."

"The spot at my right hand belongs to Kaida, Koga is front guard and war general, Kohaku is my most trusted advisor and has the privilege to watch over me when I decided to take my rest. You are a Lord and higher ranking then them all due to that fact however you are a new Lord barely able to be spoken to as equal, and you did not join this fight when it was undertaken, so you have no right to take a place from them. As you can see there is truly no place for you."

"I will work under Kaida, or Koga. I do not seek glory and title I merely wish to fight against Naraku."

"Why?"

Kaida asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she disliked this new southern Lord, he was but a few years older then her and new to the council but already he was considered above her in status simply because she was female and of impure blood.

"Naraku is the reason Sesshomaru's younger brother became so wicked, at first I was upset at the half breed then when he died I had no where to place my anger, so I put it upon Sesshomaru. That is why I did not join this fight; I sat alone in my new castle dealing with the whimpering of insufferable females. Swiftly I realized Sesshomaru had no part in his brother's betrayal, the fault lie with Inuyasha and Naraku."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kohaku; the boy had a natural knack of knowing when people were good and true simply needed to watch them for a little while, Kohaku nodded sharply to indicate Furitou meant what he said and would be a good addition to the camp. Sesshomaru trusted his judgment completely, he had easily identified everyone in the group who could betray them, those had been trained with great care to foster care for the group and loyalty within it.

"You will be Koga's second he will give you your orders, we are in a meeting, go join the other soldiers, and you will all be addressed shortly."

Furitou gave a nod and walked away to the fire the rest of the ragged army gathered around, Sesshomaru turned back to his generals and made last minute adjustments to his plan. As the leader Sesshomaru would not address his army until Kaida laid out the plans, and Koga spoke of the training schedules, then Sesshomaru would make a short speech and everyone would be dismissed for the night. Kaida was a good leader; she made sure everyone understood completely their role in the plan before she moved on the address the next group, the strategy split the forces up depending not on the strong protecting the weak, but upon everyone pulling their own weight. Sango and her family would lead the lesser human and Demon fighters against the barrage of demons Naraku always threw at them, the main goal being to kill the Saimyosho so Miroku could use his wind tunnel. Koga would take Furitou and his wolves and fight Kana as well as any golem that would be created; Kaida would take on Kagura, a perfect match Kagura was of the wind, and Kaida was of the earth it would be an interesting fight indeed one Sesshomaru wished he could view. However the other were all fighting to pave the way for Sesshomaru and his family to reach Naraku, they were truly the only hope to defeat the powerful half demon; in truth without the twins Sesshomaru wasn't sure they could do it at all. The problem then became Rin and Kohaku, neither could handle the fight with Naraku nor did Sesshomaru wish to see them injured, but it would be a fight to convince them to leave his side, he intended to have them fight along side Sango and he would have to tell them personally.

That would wait for later though Sesshomaru stood center stage, all eyes on him as he began a speech to bolster hope and pride within his ranks.

"You all saw the near defeat that was suffered recently and yet you are still here. Loyalty, honor, and a fighter's sprit, this is what you have, and what this Sesshomaru prides himself upon fostering in each of you. However if you do not have hope, the battle is already lost; Naraku's attack was a blatant attempt to kill the hope within each of you. This Sesshomaru can not guarantee each of you will live, but those who die, do so with honor and shall be remembered as Heroes who fought to rid the world of a great Evil. This Sesshomaru promises his loyalty to all of you, and that this battle shall be won."

Everyone began a loud cheer for the great leader, who turned to leave as Koga regained the crowd made sure they all remembered the training schedule and released them for the night. Sesshomaru meant every word he spoke but now his mind was on his family and a trip that could now be made with Furitou here there would be enough fighting power left behind to take his family away from camp for a night.


	15. Sesshomaru's Love

Sesshomaru headed towards his own fire when low and behold the monk seemed to be up to his old tricks, Miroku's hand was traveling dangerously close to Kagome's backside. Sesshomaru moved quickly and before the monk's hand touched Kagome's perfect skin Sesshomaru had a tight grasp on wrist, he spoke low and with a deep threat in his voice.

"You would be making the mistake of your life Monk. Your woman may only beat you but if you place your filthy hands upon This Sesshoamru's mate it would be your death."

Miroku gulped and nodded his head quickly, he had been so sure that Sesshomaru would be to busy to notice one little grope, but had he known the two had officially mated he would have never taken the chance.

Sesshomaru the little tiff had not alerted Kagome who was busy listening to some music device from the future so Sesshomaru was kind he let the monk go with just a broken wrist, this time. Besides he had more important things to worry about, Kaida had been informed that she was in charge and now he had to gather Kagome and the children for the trip. He saw her remove the music device and turn to tend the fire.

"Kagome, my love."

Her name was but a whisper passing his lips, but due to the mating Kagome could always hear him or at least feel him no matter how far away they were from each other. She threw a playful smile over her shoulder at him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He growled at her playful show of submission, it was to clear a reminder of the time she had been his slave, a time before he had truly seen her worth.

"We are mated that title is only necessary at council."

Kagome gave a little laugh and moved closer to him.

"What shall I call you then?"

"You may call This Sesshomaru whatever you wish."

"What if I call you Fluffy?"

Kagome smiled stroking the pelt he wore on his shoulder.

"Anything but that."

He said gruffly as he pulled her to him tightly, careful to avoid his armor, and kissed her softly his lips merely a whisper over hers. This always made her crazy for more and he got a chuckle out of her attempting to drag him towards their door.

"This Sesshomaru would gladly take you inside and ravish your body until the sun streams through our window once again."

Sesshomaru whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, and then he straightened and spoke louder.

"However this Sesshomaru has plans that must be tended to immediately."

"Oh."

She said with a sigh and contented herself that soon this fight would be over and he would have time for her.

"We leave right now gather the children and any supplies they will need to sustain them for a nights travel."

Kagome was shocked; Sesshomaru had not taken them away from this camp since they arrived back in this time.

"Ok, but it will take a little while."

Sesshomaru was unaccustomed to waiting, but when it came to his family he would put up with his own impatience. Though Kagome moved as fast as she could there is only so much one can do to speed up preparing three children for a trip, especially when two of them are under the age of two, finally Kagome walked her bike up to Sesshomaru, the twins strapped in the modified car seats, and Rin sat upon her own bike, They were about to leave when Kohaku came to Sesshomaru's side.

"You stay this time Kohaku; this Sesshomaru needs no guard,"

The poor boy looked shamed by Sesshomaru's quick dismissal, so Kagome added something to sooth the sting.

"You need to reconnect with your family, and watch after the camp while we are gone."

She said with a smile that Kohaku could not help but return, Kagome's happiness and innocence were contagious even for this boy who felt stained by the darkness of this world was easily taken in by her kindness, her smile made him feel whole and good.

"Yes mistress Kagome."

Kohaku bowed and walked back to his own fire, he wrapped his arms around his sister for the first time since she had joined the group. Sango was shocked and began to cry with relief as her brother told her he had missed her.

"You have a way of healing even the deepest injuries Kagome."

"No he has a very long way to go to be healed; I simply helped him realize how badly he wanted to try."

Kagome slowly peddled forward Rin followed after her, and Sesshomaru took one last look at the scene playing out before him, then he moved away to lead Kagome and the children.

It wasn't long at all before they reached the God tree, and Sesshomaru pulled them to a stop, he reached into the basket and took Michi into his arm. A slightly confused Kagome reached in as well and Took Emiko in one arm, using the other to take Rin's hand.

"Why are we here?"

"You will see."

Was Sesshomaru's only reply they moved closer and Kagome did see, an imprint of Kikyou and Inuyasha was burned into the tree. Sesshomaru stood Michi on his feet near something hidden from her view by the grasses growing at the base of the tree. Sesshomaru humbled himself by kneeling and placing himself on the ground next to Michi.

"Son, I will tell you something my father told me when I was not much older then you. I wield great power, and greater responsibilities. I can kill at will for revenge or any other reason I chose, but that would not be best for my land and the people who reside within it. There is a council of the leaders of all the lands, and to appease this council requires a lot of politics and work, but it is worth it to keep peace. Everything in this world of mine is hard and to live in it you must have the respect of everyone, you must wear a mask of indifference, if you show favoritism towards anyone or anything it will be taken from you and used against you."

Kagome moved swiftly to join her family placing Emiko next to Michi and standing behind Sesshomaru, Rin moved herself to stand behind the twins her hands on their head's. This made Sesshomaru smile and he continued his speech.

"This I tell you now from myself, my father was a great Lord and mighty demon; you are honored by carrying his name my son. However he did not understand all things, you must wear the mask, but it can wait until you are much older, never care only for yourself, and always remember your siblings, without them you will never be whole. As for you Emiko Dragon country is no small task in itself, you must learn everything about them, I can teach you some but your dragon will be the one to truly school you. You two need each other and always will because without the dragons the West will fall and without the west the dragons will die. "

Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga from its sheath and balanced it on his knee.

"This sword will be yours one day Emiko; it is made of my father's fang, it can save one hundred lives with a single swing if you reach them in time. I have never mastered this blade fully because my heart is closed off to many people. I should have learned my lesson when I lost my arm."

"How daddy?"

Emiko asked her eye's wide and full of wonder; she was completely riveted by Sesshomaru's voice, because he had spoken to them so little in front of the others.

"Your mother did it."

The children all turned to Kagome with shock clear on their faces.

"I did not, it was Inuyasha."

"Yes he actually hit me, but had it not been for you it would not have been possible. You see kids your mother is special she pulled this sword from a stone when no one else could move it, and nearly injured me herself, taking my attention from the fight and allowing Inuyasha to land his blow. However had it not been for that day my heart would never have been softened by your elder sister Rin, look to her always for protection and guidance, I am not allowed to leave her an inheritance other then a plot of land and a castle when she marries Rin will always be your sister and you will protect her just as she protects you."

Rin blushed as everyone turned to look at her but attention quickly riveted back to Sesshomaru when Michi spoke.

"Can't be."

Sesshomaru smiled at his children moving slightly deeper in the grass, closer to the tree roots.

"You need proof then?"

He pulled back the grass and there imbedded in the root of the tree was Tetsaiga Sesshomaru reached for it and sure enough Tetsaiga shocked and burned his skin.

"Take it Kagome."

Kagome nodded and reached for the sword, it easily lifted free from the roots and rested easily in her palm.

"Michi Tetsaiga is yours it can kill one hundred demons in a single blow if used to protect a human life. Until the time comes your mother will carry it, she may even learn to use it"

Sesshomaru said with humor in his voice towards the end, now he turned his eye to Rin, his hand rested on Tokijin.

"You Rin as I said I can not leave you much, in fact what I promise now your siblings will be needed to enforce. You will inherit this sword; I believe you will be able to wield it but you need to be careful Tokijin eats souls; it will take yours if allowed to. This is all I can do for you my children, it won't be anytime soon but the weight of all you shall carry when you grow is great and you need to begin to understand it at this early age, you have developed fast mentally but must realize your physical limitations, you can not handle a weapon yet, however the moment you can training will begin."

With that Sesshomaru removed his armor grabbed Michi and pulled the boy to his chest. Emiko toddled over and jumped into his lap and Rin stood back, still feeling a little out of place in this family.

"I wish to tell you words my father never had for me, I love you, all of you."

He said eyeing Rin who then slowly moved over and joined the twin's on Sesshomaru's lap.

"My father held love only for his second family; I was merely a means to an heir. Even the sword he left me was done so I could not kill his favored son, and his favored son could not kill his heir. You will never feel that way because of me I love my children as more then heirs and I will never love anyone as much, besides your mother."


	16. Rin's kill

AN: If anyone thinks I make to many mistakes just find them and send me a message pointing them out I'll fix them.

Kagome was so happy that Sesshomaru was opening up and spending time with the kids, she sat looking at the God tree, Tetsaiga at her side, while he played hide and seek with them. Kagome didn't want to take her eyes off Sesshomaru and her children, but the God tree just seemed to call to her, it was Inuyasha and Kikyou's faces that caught her, they still seemed caught in so much anger and pain. Kagome was drawn to the tree because she wanted so badly to help them, she placed her palm over Kikyou's heart and felt the hate and sadness, Inuyasha's felt of pain, betrayal and scorned love. She focused tried to put kindness and understanding into the figures on the tree, she got no where and only felt drained, and then she felt a hand on her leg.

"We can't help them."

Michi said his faced scrunched up in concentration his other hand on the tree as well.

"Maybe we can, if we try."

"No, they died with this hatred and pain in their heart, can't change now."

Emiko waddled over her little hand placed securely in Sesshomaru's for balance.

"Anyone who touches this image will feel the hate for themselves."

Kagome said with worry in her tone, she didn't like Inuyasha trapped forever inside his own anger and sadness, but she liked the idea of it affecting innocent people even less.

"I'll help mommy."

Ever happy and sweet Emiko put both her hands, not on the figures in the tree but on the destroyed bark of the tree itself, and the whole thing began to glow pink, Emiko healed the tree and slowly the bark began to cover the picture. She didn't have enough power to close it, time would have to finish the job but she had done enough to keep people from easily touching the effigy of pain and loss now burned into the tree. Emiko was so worn out that she sat down in the grass and began to nod off, Michi quickly curled up beside her and was asleep as well.

Sesshomaru was helping Kagome to repack the toys and such when he smelled a demon heading toward the twins, fast, he growled and half a second later he was standing over the twins, but the demon never made it near them before Sesshomaru smelt Rin's blood. Kagome moved to his side knowing his reaction had to mean danger and as soon as she placed a barrier around herself and the twins Sesshomaru ran off towards the smell of blood.

Rin's training was paying off she had heard the demon coming for the twins just before she noticed Sesshomaru's head jerk, she moved before he could and found the snake slithering towards her precious siblings. The demon arched its neck and spit acid, Rin dodged but the snake shot another stream of acid right where she landed, Rin changed direction but not fast enough to stop some from burning into her shoulder. She jumped into a tree and ripped open a patch of herbs Kagome had given her and packed it into the wound, it stung but Rin knew she couldn't give up, she had to prove she could defend her brother and sister, had to prove she was strong. So as she saw the snake demon move up the tree she was hiding in Rin pulled out three Kunai, and then she jumped from the tree, doing a front flip in the air, she released all three kunai seconds after each other, and landed on her feet with her back to the tree. Sesshomaru showed up then, a look of shock clear on his face when he saw the snake demon pinned to the tree, one kunai through his jaw locking it shut, another through his heart and the last one clamping his tail so it wouldn't be a threat.

Sesshomaru was shock and very proud of his little girl, but he was sad to realize she was no longer a little girl, as far as humans go Rin was fast nearing an age where she should marry, he only had five or six more years before the reality of her growing up would be forced upon him, and she had already stopped acting like the sweet innocent child he had taken in. Now his Rin was stealthy, fast, and dangerous.

"You have done well Rin."

Was all he could say and it seemed to be enough, the twins may be to young, and Kagome to sensitive, to understand his reserved form of affection, but Rin would always understand him so well. He walked over and skinned the snake; he would make her something from her first kill, because it was tradition, that's why he had his white fox pelt.

"Your mother will be worried."

Sesshomaru said and they both walked back to where Kagome still stood at the ready over her young children.

"It's time to go home."

He said and Kagome knew that meant everything was safe, so she dropped her barrier and picked up Michi, Sesshomaru took Emiko and after he had the children strapped in he placed Rin's snake skin in the basket attached to her bike.

"Carry that home safely and I will make you something."

Rin held her head high with pride as she transported the skin of her first kill back to camp, it felt good to be validated by everyone as they were shocked and awed when Sesshomaru told Koga and the story was retold throughout the camp, Kohaku even came to see the skin with his friend Yuji and new brother Shippo.

"Wow Rin that's awesome."

Shippo said he reached toward the skin but Kohaku stopped him.

"It isn't right to touch the kill, only Rin and Lord Sesshomaru should do that, until he makes her gift from it."

"You have learned a lot about the laws Kohaku."

Yuji sounded impressed.

"And you have done very well Miss Rin."

He said with a smile, Rin thought it seemed like he was flirting with her, and Rin couldn't help but blush. Kohaku's knuckles turned white as his hands turned to fists, he was friends with the shy bear demon but he didn't want him talking to Rin like that.

"Yes Rin I am very proud of you."

Kohaku said and stormed off dragging Yuji and Shippo along, Rin wasn't sure what she had done wrong but Kohaku seemed mad at her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome tucked the children into bed and Kagome tried to pull Sesshomaru into their room but he only gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away.

"I have some business to handle first, my love."

Kagome pouted then kissed him once more and moved away.

"Ok Sesshy, be home soon."

"I will come as soon as I finish Rin's snake skin."

With that he left and Kagome went to bed alone that night for the first time since she had returned to this time, it felt a little lonely.


	17. Graphic

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night; he didn't really need the sleep anyway, so he was a bit surprised to see Kohaku come to the fire he was curing the snake skin on.

"This Sesshomaru will not sleep this night."

"Yes my Lord."

When the boy still remained Sesshomaru waited for him to speak again, knowing there must be a reason he came.

"I wish to continue to travel with you after this fight is won."

"There is no place for protection after the fight."

"I can protect Rin."

"She is of the age to care for herself; she has made her first kill. You want to avoid traveling with your family; you still feel they can not accept you."

Kohaku dropped his eyes to the ground.

"A little, but that's not the only reason, I respect you, I owe you my life. I want to stay with your family."

"You are also interested in Rin."

Kohaku blushed for all the skill he had and all the lives he had taken Kohaku was still a boy.

"Yes my Lord."

"You will stay with your family, after the fight, this Sesshomaru has some work to complete in his lands."

Kohaku nodded and turned to leave seeming defeated.

"What do you think this Sesshomaru should make for Rin?"

Kohaku was shocked that his Lord had asked his opinion about anything.

"Demon snake skin is strong, I would make a carrying case for her Kodachi, the sheath has no strap so it would be perfect, and it would cover the scar she will have on her shoulder. That scar will be her weak spot, it must be protected."

Sesshomaru smirked that's exactly what he had planed for the skin; the boy was smart and seemed to truly care for Rin.

"Naraku dose not have every jewel shard, after this Sesshomaru's business in the west is done we shall seek out the final shards, you may accompany us at that time."

Kohaku let out a happy shocked laugh thanked Sesshomaru profusely and sat down next to him. The boy stayed up the whole night, helped Sesshomaru make the case by tending the fire, and was still on time for his training lesson the next day. He would make a fine match for Rin, then again the bear Demon Yuji was interested in her as well, that was a smarter match, the bear could promise a life of peace for young Rin as he was not born to fight like Kohaku, and that match would bolster better relations with the Bears of the north. Sesshomaru was glad he had years to work out who would spend forever with his Rin, and even longer to find someone worthy of Emiko.

Sesshomaru snuck into the children's room and placed the Kodachi inside the cover and laid it atop her bed. Then he went into his own room where his beautiful mate lay asleep, she seemed completely and impossibly pure and innocent when she slept. It seemed impossible that all this was his; it made him smile to rub the thin piece of gold on his finger and see the matching one on Kagome's. He now understood the silly human custom; it was a sign of possession, just like Demon claiming bites, it was intensely satisfying.

_**GRAPHIC SEXY SCENE**_

Kagome moved in her sleep unconsciously reaching for Sesshomaru, he chuckled and stripped naked sliding into the silk sheets Kagome had brought through the well with her, they felt amazing on his naked skin, and were almost as soft as the skin his hand encountered when he reached for her. Kagome still half asleep pulled herself tight against his chest and began to kiss him, Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath as the feel of her warm wet lips caressed his skin. He almost lost control and took her but she seemed to be enjoying herself so he gripped tight to the sheet and let her move to sit on top of him her lips traveled down his throat, she nipped at the scar her teeth made on his collar bone, then lower, the muscles in his abdomen jumped and twitched as she kissed and nipped over them straight to his hips. Kagome was slowly coming more out of the sex dream she was having and more into reality to find she was acting out her dream and it made her feel powerful, as she kissed each hip and playfully placed her lips on his long hard erection then after he gasped in surprise she moved away from him. Sesshomaru growled and before Kagome could even gasp Sesshomaru had her beneath him, his hand slid down her body slicing thin long cuts in her flesh, flooding them with poison and listening to her moan and scream in pleasure. He quickly smothered her cries with his lips to keep her from waking the entire camp, then he slid himself to her entrance and nudged a few times, he never entered simply teased, payback for her little kiss.

Kagome forcefully yanked her lips away from Sesshomaru's and started to whimper and beg for what he withheld. Sesshomaru chuckled again and slowly slid inside her, inch by inch, making her squirm and beg even more, she wanted the almost primal rough treatment she was used to but he would have none of it. He brought her to her first orgasm slowly and gently, completely against his nature but it made the experience drawn out and the crash of pleasure was even greater for Kagome. As soon as her body stopped shivering he began to take her again, roughly this time and he covered her mouth with his hand to once again quite her screams, as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders for a deeper faster thrust, this time they came together, and as his seed flooded her Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Kagome. Kagome giggled because she loved the feel of his weight on top of her.

"I will love you for the rest of my life Sesshomaru."

He then gave one of his rare full fledged smiles that weren't sinister, the only time Sesshomaru's smile was not something to be feared was when it was directed towards Kagome and the kids. He rolled over and pulled her with him so their positions flipped and after a moment Kagome fell back asleep on top of him her ear to his chest, lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beat.

"And I will love you for the rest of time itself."

The next day was a big day, the camp would move out the time had come to find Naraku's hiding place, there would be no more comfy cabin for them, only the tents Kagome had brought, no more time or place for nightly intimacy, only a few stolen moments when there was a chance. So he held her close and spent the rest of wee morning hours before the camp came alive, just watching her sleep.


	18. Time has come

AN: this is very creepy but the devils voice is kind of what I mean by combined voice only more child like. .com/watch?v=cqi5F5MqqTQ

Kagome awoke alone but feeling very warm and comfortable she snuggled deep into the blanket and tried to reclaim sleep, but something about this day seemed different, she couldn't just fall back into her comfort something was happening outside her door. Just as she was about to throw of the covers and get up Sesshomaru walked in Helping Emiko steady herself, Michi was behind them next to Rin who carried a plate of eggs and toast made the way Kagome had shown her.

"Morning, mommy."

Emiko beamed as Sesshomaru helped her jump onto the bed, and then he lifted Michi, and took the plate from Rin so she could crawl in bed to. Every one was giggling and bouncing around to make absolutely certain Kagome was awake, she laughed right along with them, then Sesshomaru sat the large wooden plate of food on her knees and everyone dug in. After they ate Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as soon as he did it all eyes were glued to him.

"Today we will pack camp and we leave after lunch, we begin our search for Naraku."

"We don't want to leave home."

Emiko and Michi said in the creepy combined voice they had, Rin however was already just waiting to go pack.

"This isn't home honey, this is a camp."

Kagome said stroking Emiko's hair, she knew the time would come but she worried how all the moving around would affect the twins.

"When do we go home then?"

Michi asked his head cocked to the side as he tried to see both his mother and father at the same time.

"Once we crush an evil half breed."

Sesshomaru said then he turned and left the room, there was much to be done and little time to get it done, so Kagome got up and began being mommy. She took the kids to the stream nearby and gave the twins bathes; next she put them in fresh clothes and took them back inside so Rin could have her privacy to take her own bath. Once inside Kagome put the children in their room and gave them toys to play with so she could gather the few dirty clothes and dishes they had, as soon as Rin came back from the stream she took the twins out to play and Kagome went to wash the clothes and dishes. Once that was done and the clothes were drying Kagome pulled out her backpack and placed the clean clothes in the bottom, then she packed all the medicines in Rin's separate bag, and finally went out to play with the kids for a little while. Once the clothes were dry she packed those then the food she had brought from her time, as well as meat she had dried in this time, the dishes went on top of the food and she closed her backpack. Then she hooked her tents onto the sides of the pack, and her sleeping bag to the bottom, the twins sleeping bags would be used to pad Ah-Un who would carry the two during this move because it would be a long move and the bike would be uncomfortable for them. After she got packed Kagome built a harness with sides made from wood that stood tall enough to keep the twins inside, and a leather bottom for Ah-Un's comfort, now all she had to do was train and watch after the children until lunch.

Sesshomaru left the room and went immediately to look for Koga and Kaida, He found Koga first sitting on a rock over looking the stream he had a far away look that spoke volumes, he was missing his mate. Sesshomaru wanted to allow the wolf time to sit and think, but things needed to get done.

"Wolf."

He said and Koga snapped to attention he jumped from his spot on the rock and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lord of the West?"

As Lords themselves Kaida and Koga had to address him formally, he could have waved aside the greeting but anything less formal might become a habit and he would not have it spread to council that he was friendly.

"The camp will travel today after noon meal; travel will be slow with all the members moving together, you and the wolves will move ahead each day scout out the best campsite and to hunt for rumors of Naraku."  
"Yes sir."

He said though Sesshomaru could almost see him choking on the words, this wolf did not like anyone holding authority over him. However his issues were not Sesshomaru's problem to deal with, next he needed to seek out Kaida, his second in command. He found her sparing violently with anyone who would challenge her; he gave a signal and every man stood down leaving Kaida fresh from three different fights and not even out of breath.

"Yes Lord of the West?"

"Do not wear out or harm the men, today is the day this camp begins the long journey to Naraku."

"What would you have me do?"

"Make sure everyone is packed and ready, also we had a large new group join us assess them. Any female who can not fight well or has young children send her home, and make sure we have no one under the age of adulthood among our group."

"Right away Lord of the West."

With that Kaida took off bouncing around the camp, the rest of Sesshoamru's morning was checking people's packs for efficiency and safety, last minute training for the newbies, and handling complaints from people told they should return home. All in all a pretty nerve grating day, so Sesshomaru was pleased to smell wonderful food from his home fire. He usually didn't eat what cooked meat but Kagome made a dish called steak and pasta that was amazing. The stake was always bleeding rare but full of flavor and the pasta was covered in a creamy white sauce that was the perfect compliment, she also had a drink called , it was fizzy and different.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru would want a good lunch before they began the long arduous journey, and she knew her store of beef would not last on the road. So she made a big fire and made up stake and pasta for her family, and chopped beef and rice for everyone else. She was happy to see the big smiles on not only her family but on everyone as they lined up for lunch.

"You are incredible."

Sesshomaru whispered in her ear making her blush, Kagome was so happy she had taken the chance and come back to this time, so glad he had found her that day in the woods, and so incredibly glad she had been pulled through that damn well in the first place.


	19. Lady Ito

AN: I know this chapter is a long time coming but I have had the worst writers block but here it is I hope you enjoy even if you don't please review I take flames to. I am going to begin another story to take my mind off of this one and hopefully help my writer's block. I will still be writing this story but I need to change my focus for a little bit. Tenki: Profound Secret

They had traveled for two days when suddenly the Twins began to scream and cry, they didn't want to be touched or put on Ah-Un, they just wanted to be held by Kagome, and scream their heads off. Sesshomaru could see how the pained screams were taking a toll on Kagome, so even though he thought staying together was the best idea he allowed Kohaku and Yuji to escort Kagome, Rin and the twins into town to try and find a way to sooth them.

Kohaku stayed back trailing Lady Kagome and Rin-Chan, the village knew they came from a traveling army and the ladies did not wish to frighten the people, they had asked him not to come at all, but once Sesshomaru gave an order Kohaku carried it out. Yuji was in the woods as well to his left and slightly ahead using his demon senses to hunt for danger, the boy was quite and shy but proved a strong companion, eager to learn, and easy to talk to. Kohaku was glad to have him along, but also very jealous, the bear and Rin seemed to grow closer as the days of travel stretched on, Kohaku wanted so badly to hang back, play, laugh, get to know sweet smiling Rin. However he had a responsibility to his Lord who had saved his very soul, and he would not be remiss in his duties to him, not even to gain the favor of the smiling innocent beauty hurrying along just ahead of him.

As they enter the village Kagome saw a beautiful young woman, not much older then she surrounded by children, in the feudal era that wasn't out of place but the children were not all human, some were hanyou and some full fledged demons, all ranged in age from Kohaku and Yuji's age right down to a suckling new born. Kagome instantly felt guarded when she saw the way the young woman eyed her children so greedily, she gave a signal and within seconds Kohaku and Yuji were with them. Then Kagome placed Emiko in the baby carrier Sesshomaru had made for her, simultaneously Rin moved to stand slightly in front of Michi, his hand held firmly in her own. Yuji stood protectively in front of Rin causing Kohaku to growl slightly as he stood firmly in front of Kagome, no matter how badly he wanted to be the protecting Rin he would not fail his Lord by leaving his mate in the hands of someone who was not completely prepared for a fight.

"You are having some trouble with your young ones?"

"They are just fussy is all."

Kagome said cautiously but the woman just smiled.

"Please don't let me frighten you off, I love children, and I believe I can help you with yours, come to my home with me."

She said kindly, but the group still seemed very wary so she added.

"You are all welcome to come, and to leave anytime you like."

It wasn't in Kagome's nature to be rude, especially when someone was offering help so she nodded to Kohaku and they all followed after the woman and her children.

"You have a lot of children."

Rin blurted out in a way only children could think to do, Kagome swiftly reprimanded the rude behavior.

"Oh no it's fine, children are so very innocent and curious."

The young woman laughed and scanned all her children to make sure they were following along.

"My name is Tenki Ito, and I love children, most of mine are orphans that I took in when their parents were killed."

"Oh that's so sweet."

Kagome said warming to the sweet young lady, Kohaku however didn't trust her at all something just wasn't right about how different all her children were or how she eyed not only the twins and Rin, but Yuji and himself as well. However nothing seemed amiss at the home, children ran wild though the house and yard while Tenki made tea and the twins screamed.

"Could I see one for a second? You can even keep a hold on him if you want, I'd just like to see his gums."

Kagome gave an apologetic smile but kept a tight hold on Emiko while Tenki looked her over and ran a finger over her gums.

"Just as I thought they are cutting teeth."

"But I checked their gums yesterday when they started to fuss."

Kagome said bewilderedly sliding her own finger along Emiko's gums, Tenki turned to do the same to Michi and got bit for her trouble.

"Michi, behave son."

Tenki assured Kagome her finger was fine, but she gave Michi a slightly dark look, and handed Kagome a bottle of Sake.

"You were treating them like human babies, demon children's gums don't swell before a tooth cuts, so you wouldn't feel it but the child does. Just rub this along the gums it should help, and give them something to chew on."

Kagome thanked the woman and took her children from the strange ladies home, as soon as she was out the door Tenki's oldest demon boy moved to stand beside her.

"I want them."

Kohaku didn't trust the woman and made Kagome throw the Sake into the trees, he was not going to allow some crazy woman to poison to the twins, Yuji didn't agree he thought Lady Ito was kind and motherly. As Kohaku was watching the woods behind them, Yuji suddenly called them to a stop from the front.

"What is it Yuji?"

Kagome asked as the boy came walking into view, but he was not alone as he should have been the oldest demon boy of lady Ito was with him.

"She needs us to go back, now."

Yuji's eye's were glazed and his motions were a little stiff, while the boy behind him had eyes that were red and glowing with malice.

"The children will come with me."

A great sense of dread worked it's way through Kagome running shivers up her spine. There was something about this calm docile young man she had not noticed before, something dark and strong. They were in danger, that she was sure of, but she was even more sure that she would die before that boy touched her children.

Sesshomaru was growing impatient, he wanted Kagome back at his side, he was pacing the camp, setting everyone on edge. He wanted to go search for them but he knew Kohaku could protect her, he only wanted to go get her because he missed her so. His life felt very dark and empty without little Emiko's smile to light it, his arms felt big and barren for want of Kagome to hold, and he desperately missed little Michi's calm protective face. Even Ju-Ju was twitching and whimpering for want of his owner, and his army was listless and lazy without the children to entertain. As things were going, despite his trust in the boys he would end up rushing into those woods very soon.


	20. JuJu saves the day

Kagome crouched ready to fight, standing firm in front of Rin who held tightly to Emiko, while Michi slept soundly on Kagome's back. Kohaku stood in front of her his weapon gripped tight in his hand, but Yuji was standing in front of the other demon boy, who's face was split wide in a dark grin.

"I am Akuma, and you will come with me, or the children will die."

Kohaku jumped forward, high above Yuji's head and released his weapon towards Akuma, but he heard a soft laugh and before the weapon hit Yuji was forced upward by the ground itself to take the hit so Kohaku yanked it back quickly to keep from hurting him.

"If you can not make sacrifices you are going to die little human."

Akuma said just as a wall of rock raised up and smacked Kohaku from behind. Kagome tried to put a barrier around the boys but she felt as if she was being drained, that's when she noticed Rin had dropped to her knees in pain, little Emiko was asleep clutched tight in her arms, with one hand placed on her chest. Michi was asleep in the same manner and Kagome realized that's why she felt drained.

" You see now, your children are in grave danger as are you, they have been poisoned only mother can save them. You must come with me."

Kagome's eyes flew to Kohaku, the boy was laying on the ground bleeding profusely, her trained medical eye knew he wouldn't survive another attack, and might in fact die from the wounds he had now if he didn't get help. Akuma saw where her eyes laid and guessed what path her mind had traveled.

"He will die, and if you do not come now so will you and the other children."

Kagome looked at the sweet face of her sleeping baby and knew she had to follow Akuma, even though leaving Kohaku behind felt like betraying the sweet boy she had to do what was best for her children.

"We will come with you."

Akuma smiled wide at her weak voiced announcement and raised the ground beneath their feet, they traveled to the village on a mound of moving earth.

Black fog clouded his mind and held Kohaku captive, there was something important he needed to do but his brain just refused to work, and so he hung in a mindless state somewhere between sleep and consciousness, an image flashed into his mind clear as a white hot light, Rin dropped on her knees her face contorted in pain, a young baby clung tight to her chest. He exploded up from the ground, blood dripping slowly to the ground Kohaku forced himself to run towards the camp, Sesshomaru had to know, he could save them.

Ju-Ju fought against the chain someone had wrapped around his young neck, he strained towards the woods so badly he had cut the steel collar into his scale less skin. Sesshomaru saw this and quickly snapped the metal free, the hatchling shot into the trees with Sesshomaru right behind. They came swiftly upon Kohaku, bled nearly to death still fighting his way back to camp, as soon as he saw them Kohaku mumbled 'Thank God' and collapsed. Sesshomaru lifted him up and carried him back to came, the hatchling clinging to his shoulder so he could move more quickly. Sesshomaru had learned in Kagome's time all about illnesses but had learned nothing about wounds, so they gave him the same field dressings any wounded man gets on the battle field, he did however remember Kagome saying a round bright fruit was good to eat after blood loss and she had some in their home. It didn't take Kohaku long to wake again and as soon as he did the orange fruit was peeled and fed to him until he felt up to speaking.

"Run quickly to the village, a woman has them."

Sesshomaru gave order to make Kohaku eat more of the orange fruits and keep him as comfortable as possible, then Sesshomaru ran back to where Kohaku was found, he needed to be fast to save his family.

Kagome huddled on the floor all her children in her arms held tight, and Yuji crying nearby, he had been released from hypnosis when he was thrown in the cage, but the twins were still poisoned and slowly draining the life from Kagome and Rin. Lady Ito walked in, a fine black Kimono trailing out behind her, and a wicked smile on her face. Kagome pushed her family into a corner and blocked them with her body.

"Come now miss Kagome, we aren't so very different, you must have stolen the children to begin with."

"I'd…never…take a child."

"Then how would a human end up with demon children? Are you a nanny or something?"

"Why…do you…care?"

Kagome asked pain straining her voice, while Ito moved about the room nonchalantly.

"I need to know if a mad parent is going to show up at my door."

Muffled coughing, laughs came from Kagome and Rin but they said nothing, Ito thought that meant no one was coming.

"Well bring my new babies forward."

Kagome didn't budge, and Rin scoffed at Lady Ito's stupidity.

"Or I can leave them poisoned, but I'd much rather none of the children die."

Lady Ito smiled when Kagome slowly moved forward tugging a very weak Rin behind her, Ito pulled back Michi and Emiko's head dropping a bluish mixture in their mouths.

"You two will get your strength back slowly, but before that happens…"

Suddenly the cage door opened and Kagome immediately twisted as she fell to grab and protect the kids, human children around Rin's age rushed forward and snatched away the twins from the weak arms trying to protect them, and an older cat demon girl lifted Rin into her arms and carried her away. Then laughing as she did so Lady Ito kicked Kagome back into the cage.

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome said screaming the name as loudly as she could it came out no more then a whisper.


	21. Getting Kagome Back

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice in his mind, then suddenly he felt her pain at having the children taken away slam into him full force, and he actually stumbled. He quickly placed his hand on a tree for balance, as his true form broke free to let out a long loud menacing roar of pain and anger.

Ito, held one very sleepy baby in her arms, quite pleased with the three children she added to her collection, when suddenly her home was shaken by a heart tearing roar. In her fear and panic she dropped the baby to the ground and ran off, not even noticing the weak shield that protected Emiko from hitting the ground. Ito ran to the basement and dropped to her knees next to the cage, her knuckles were white as she grasped the bars and her eyes were round when she screamed into the cage.

"Your alone? No one is coming to save you?!"

It seemed a bit more like a statement then a question, like the poor woman was trying to reassure herself, but Kagome had passed out from crying over her children. Ito ran back up the stairs and into the room Rin was tied up in.

"Is anyone going to come for you?"

She sounded more pathetic this time as she saw a wide grin on Rin's face, the child laughed and didn't answer but there was really no longer a need to as the ground shook from the force of the paws pounding in the direction of the house. Ito couldn't understand how so powerful a demon would be concerned with these two pathetic human. 'Unless they are retainers for his babies, Ito you moron.' She berated herself as she ran back to the living room, the babies were gaining back their strength and had crawled to each other, she reached down to grab the boy but some kind of barrier burned her hands. She cursed and reached for the girl but had the same effect, the woman held her hands tight against her body and tried to come up with a plan. She didn't get much time however before the roof of her home was ripped off by a massive paw, the only thing she could see after that were burning red eyes glaring at her. A tail dropped inside and the twins toddled over to grip it they were then lifted to the giant dogs back, she thought this would be the end of his business with her but his growl only deepened after that. Scrambling to appease this monster before he ripped her to shreds Ito rushed around and dragged every person she had kidnapped from him, he lifted Rin and Yuji on to his back but simply looked over Kagome who stood bravely despite her obvious pain and injury, then he bounded away into the woods.

Ito laughed humorlessly at Kagome how she stood looking defeated in the center of the room.

"He has abandoned you human."

"If you want to live I suggest you start running."

Kagome voice was quite and full of sadness, but tinted wit pride, it infuriated Ito that this woman stood there and threatened her.

"You think I fear **_You_**?"

A small sound escaped Kagome that was half laugh and half sigh she turned to face the door way and opened her arms wide as if about to embrace a lover.

"To late.'

She said and the words struck fear into Ito's heart so she turned and fled her eldest Demon boy was soon beside her but the other children stayed in there rooms very much confused. Sesshomaru burst into the house now in his humanoid form and rushed to Kagome he took her in his arms and scanned her from head to toe, once he was sure she could easily repair all damage done to her he turned and chased Ito.

Kagome knew better then to try and stop him she moved from room to room checking all the children and gathering them up, she moved to a place in the trees a safe little meadow where her children were waiting, she had known they would be there it seemed Sesshomaru could send her images inside her mind. As soon as she had her own children in hand she lead them all back to camp.

Sesshomaru walked back into his camp and saw children running about everywhere with a growl he headed for the new cabin he had built for Kagome, now that they had reached the final stage of their journey he would no longer allow her to sleep in a tent, and as soon as she saw that he was upset Kagome turned from the food she was cooking. Leaving the camp meal in the hands of Rin and some of the women she hurried into the cabin after him and closed the door, he stood there trying to use the death glare that made everyone else quiver in their boots, Kagome however had developed a unique defense for that scathing look. She gave him a mischievous smile and walked closer swaying her hips slightly and Sesshomaru's face immediately transformed with simply the lift of an eyebrow. Kagome had grown used to his emotionless act she had learned to read the small almost imperceptible differences, the way his lips twitched, how high that damned eyebrow rose, or simply the light within his eyes, and she knew exactly how to react to each. However he was having none of her little attempted seduction he simply raised that eyebrow to say 'Are you crazy woman?' So she pouted and leaned back against the wall.

"Why is this army camp over run with children?"

"They have no where to go."

A sigh of exasperation almost left Sesshomaru's lips but he held it in, leave it to his Kagome to rescue every stray she saw.

"Of course I saved them, I can't leave someone who is helpless to fend for themselves."

She said and stamped her foot in her trademark righteous temper, that forced a smile to Sesshomaru's lips, he always found it amusing that this girl had the guts to challenge him and that she thought she could make him do things simply because they were right. Still he would have to deal with this new insight into his personl thoughts but he couldn't find it within him to deny her any request when she tried so hard to be convincing.

"Look around you _Kagome_. I have had another cabin built for you, after weeks of sleeping in a tent or under open sky."

"I was wondering why you did that."

She said squirming a little because the way he said her name still had the power to send shivers of desire all up her spine.

"Think about it"

He said and stood there with a smug look in his eyes as realization slowly entered her mind. He knew the moment she understood because her eyes were like an open window for him into her soul as well as the new level they seemed to have reached in their bond that allowed brief glimpses into each others minds.

"This is our final stop isn't it? The fight is coming soon."

"Yes, and now we have a bunch of mixed up children running around."

He saw her eyes take on the calculating look they usually held when she was working on a particularly difficult mathematical equation and slowly brightened as she came to an answer.

"There is an orphanage not far from here they can stay there until we kill Naraku."

"And then what?"

"We find them homes people who fought with us or who we meet along the way."

Sesshomaru almost laughed at her smug smile of victory he reached forward and grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest careful of his armor. He would laugh this night, he would smile, he would be drunk on the purity and innocence that only she would never lose no matter befell her. He pressed his lips to her feather light and nipped her bottom lip until she moaned beneath him and her hands roamed his body freely. He pulled her to the bed they shared, tomorrow be damned all that mattered was tonight, his lips on hers, her soft skin under his hands, her bell like laughter, and the childlike innocence permanently embedded in her eyes that had saved his soul and melted the ice around his heart.


End file.
